Vamos a llamarlo amor
by milesdehistorias
Summary: AU. ExB. Había conseguido ignorarle todas las veces que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos. Pero el destino es caprichoso e hizo que nos tocase juntos en la misma clase, provocando que miles de sentimientos salieran a flote, y me enamorase perdidamente de él
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** No soy Stephenie Meyer por lo que ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen.

**_Agradecimientos:_** A Bárbara, o lo que es lo mismo bars-9, por su paciencia y sus consejos. Gracias por aceptar ser mi beta.

**_Resumen:_** AU. ExB. Había conseguido ignorarle todas las veces que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos. Pero el destino es caprichoso e hizo que nos tocase juntos en la misma clase, provocando que miles de sentimientos salieran a flote, y me enamorase perdidamente de él...

**Capítulo Uno**

**Noticias Inesperadas**

_´´Lo mejor de esta vida es tener amigos que te protejan, y que estén dispuestos a dar su vida por ti``_

Las diez y media de la mañana. El sol se colaba por la persiana entre abierta e iluminaba mi cara, produciéndome un leve cosquilleo en los párpados cerrados. Giré mi cuerpo apoyándome sobre la pared y tapé mi cabeza con la almohada, haciendo caso omiso al timbre que sonaba insistentemente en el salón. Recordé de pronto que mis padres se habían ido por la mañana temprano, y que nadie iba a abrir la puerta si no me levantaba. Perezosa grité un "¡ya voy!", con la esperanza de que aquel que estuviese en la otra parte de la puerta me escuchase. Me puse la bata y no me molesté en mirarme al espejo y, aún sabiendo que mi aspecto era desastroso, abrí la puerta.

- Bella. - una sonrisa sincera se reflejó en la cara del muchacho mientras me daba dos besos.

Yo sonreí ante la inesperada visita.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté confundida - Hoy no pensaba ir a clase, te lo dije, ¿no?

- Sí, claro. - sonrió para tranquilizarme y me revolvió el pelo, enredándolo más, si eso era posible. - ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga un lunes por la mañana? ¿Tan raro te parece?

Lo miré de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido. No, no era raro, pero sospechaba que había algo más detrás de la visita de Jasper. Miré fijamente a sus ojos celestes, a ver si eso me ayudaba a averiguar qué pasaba realmente, pero solo me gané una sonrisa sincera y una mirada inocente. Me mordí el labio y Jasper se revolvió el pelo rubio, incómodo.

- ¿Me vas a dejar pasar, Bella?

Me aparté de la puerta y me senté en el sofá.

- No quiero ser maleducada ni nada de eso, Jasper. - respiré hondo. - Pero, ¿a qué has venido?

Una sonrisa divertida asomó por sus labios, ¿por qué solo tenía sonrisas para mí? Habíamos crecido juntos y podíamos asegurar conocer más al otro que a nosotros mismos. Era algo impresionante y a la vez envidiable, poder mirarnos y entendernos sin decir palabra.

- Solo quería hacerte una visita. - hizo una pausa y se sentó en el sillón de mi padre. Lo miré rondando los ojos; empezaba a impacientarme. - Está bien, tú ganas. - levantó las manos, rindiéndose. - Sabes que vengo del instituto, y tengo dos noticias malas y una buena.

- Dime primero las malas.

- Alice y Rosalie no van contigo a las clases. - miré con fastidio por la ventana. Alice y Rosalie eran mis mejores amigas y siempre habíamos ido juntas, en todos los cursos. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir yo a las clases sin ellas? - La segunda mala noticia es que Jessica y Edward sí que van a tu clase. Si a eso añadimos a Mike... creo que es una clase perfecta para ti.

Me crucé de brazos en mi sitio y me pregunté qué había hecho yo mal para merecer esto. Que Mike, que al parecer no entendía que cuatro negativas seguidas en menos de tres meses era un _no me interesas para nada, _estuviese en la misma clase que yo ya era todo un suplicio, si a esto la añadías a la tonta de Lauren, que aprovecha cada oportunidad para meterse conmigo, y al imbécil de Edward que era un creído y un orgulloso, esa clase se convertiría en mi pequeño infierno personal.

- Ahora dime la buena noticia, Jasper.

Él se sentó a mi lado y agarró mi mano.

- La buena noticia es que yo también voy a esa clase, y no dejaré que te toquen.

Le sonreí con dulzura, sabiendo que tenía razón. Si Jasper estaba conmigo nada malo podía pasar. Me apoyé en su hombro cansada, la noche anterior me había acostado tarde y tenía sueño acumulado.

- ¿Jasper? - lo llamé con los ojos cerrados. Él dejó escapar un sonido de su garganta, indicándome que me escuchaba. - La próxima vez recuerda una cosa, no pases por mi casa si no son las doce pasadas.

Jasper rió, aparentemente divertido, y se removió en el sofá para ponerse cómodo, luego colocó mi cabeza en sus rodillas, donde antes había puesto un almohadón.

- Está bien, Bella. No lo volveré a hacer. Ahora duerme. - susurró mientras acariciaba mi pelo con cuidado.

Poco a poco los párpados se me hicieron más pesados y me abandoné a los brazos de morfeo.

_Vámos a llamarlo amor._

Las farolas aún no se habían apagado cuando me levanté. Empezaba mi nueva rutina, levantarme al amanecer, acudir a clase a las ocho y media de la mañana y aguantar ese pequeño infierno personal. Alice y Rosalie habían prometido pasarme a buscar para irnos juntas, así que desayuné rápido y me puse la falda y la blusa que el día anterior Alice había comprado exclusivamente para mi primer día de clase. Dejé mi pelo suelto y salí de casa apresurada.

Las vi a lo lejos, agitando sus manos hacia mí. Alice tenía aspecto de niña inocente, pero en realidad era un pequeño duende maléfico de ojos celestes y pelo negro, con cada punta mirando hacia un lado diferente. Rosalie era alta y delgada, pelo rubio y tez blanca, más madura, pero claro, si se juntaba con Alice podía convertirse en una autentica niña de tres años.

Las dos se abalanzaron sobre mí al verme, contándome que no íbamos juntas a clase y que iban a hablar con el director porque no era justo.

- No pasa nada chicas. - contesté. – Además, ya lo sabía.

Alice se detuvo y me miró seria.

- ¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? - Le sonreí.

- Fue Jasper. - Mi amiga se sonrojó y Rosalie le dio una palmada en el hombro. - Vino ayer por la mañana a casa y me lo contó. También viene a mi clase, así que soportar a Edward, Lauren y Mike no será tan malo.

Alice se quedó en silencio durante un rato y me miró de arriba a abajo, frunciendo el ceño. Esperé su reacción tranquila, sabiendo que sacaría de aquella frase conclusiones precipitadas.

- ¿Prefieres estar con él a estar con nosotras? – preguntó, confusa. - ¿Te gusta? - vi entonces una sombra de celos y miedo pasar por los ojos de mi amiga, y le sonreí para tranquilizarla. ¿Qué os había dicho?

A Alice le gustaba Jasper desde el momento que le conoció. Hacían una pareja preciosa, pero nunca se atrevía a lanzarse. Estaba empeñada en que Jasper y yo teníamos una relación en secreto, y siempre que hacíamos algo juntos me salía con el mismo cuento, algo que era humanamente imposible porque yo sabía que Alice también despertaba sentimientos en el corazón de Jasper, y estaba feliz por ello.

- Vamos Alice, no seas pesada. - Rosalie intentó sacarme del apuro. Ella también sabía de los sentimientos que Alice despertaba en su hermano - Ya sabes que Jasper y Bella son solo amigos.

Alice no pareció convencerse y se giró hacia mí, seria y con los brazos en jarra.

- Júramelo. - la mirada de Alice me escaneó, insistente.

- Te lo juro Alice. – suspiré, cansada. - Jasper y yo nunca tendremos nada, somos solo amigos.

Mi amiga sonrió aliviada y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría, volvía a ser la de siempre.

- De todas formas hablaremos con el director. - murmuró convencida. Luego apretó el paso mientras miraba su reloj. Llegábamos tarde.

La charla con el director no sirvió de mucho, no estaba dispuesto a cambiarme de grupo, y se mantuvo firme en su decisión. En verdad no me importaba, iba con Jasper y sabía que nada malo me podía pasar estando a su lado. Era alguien protector conmigo y como un hermano mayor, aunque eso Alice no lo comprendía.

Alice y Rosalie se despidieron de mí con un beso y se fueron a su clase. Yo me encaminé hacia la mía, subiendo escaleras y recorriendo pasillos llenos de gente que hablaba animada.

Respiré hondo al llegar a la puerta que indicaba mi curso y entré con paso lento. El profesor aún no estaba en el aula, por lo que mis compañeros de clase se encontraban revoloteando por la clase, gritando y hablando al mismo tiempo. Recorrí con la mirada la sala y divisé a Jessica a lo lejos, abrazada a Edward. Negué con la cabeza y seguí buscando hasta que lo encontré: Jasper estaba sentado, sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa y me dirigí hacia allí.

- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Alice? – preguntó, divertido. - Me he enterado por Emmett que habéis ido a hablar con el director.

- Genial. - comenté irónica. - También se ha enterado de que ayer estuviste en casa y me ha armado una buena, diciéndome que le parecía mal que prefiriese estar contigo a estar con ellas.

- ¿Y no lo prefieres? - Jasper agarró mi cintura y me sentó encima suyo, haciéndome cosquillas. Ignorando lo que era evidente ante esta declaración.

Me reí y fui consciente de cómo muchas de las miradas se dirigían a nosotros dos, pero no me importó.

- Jasper... - respiré con dificultad. – Jasper, suéltame.

- ¡Admítelo!

- Lo admito, pero para. No puedo respirar.

Me soltó y yo continué riéndome hasta que entró el profesor, un hombre bajo y gordo, y con un bigote de los de las películas antiguas.

Empezó a pasar lista y, en cuanto llego a mi nombre, recibí un golpetazo en la cabeza por una bola de papel. La agarré del suelo sin que nadie se diese cuenta y la abrí con cuidado.

_Ten cuidado, Swan. Te aviso que te voy a hacer la vida imposible._

_Lauren._

La busqué con la mirada y la vi girada hacia mí, sonriéndome con malicia.

Definitivamente este iba a ser un curso muy largo.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Hacía días que quería subirla pero se me fue internet y no pude. Algunos os abreis fijado por el resumen que es el fic que salió botado en la encuenta que hice hace tiempo. Espero que lo disfruteis, y desde ya os informo que los capítulos van a ser un poquito más largos, pero no demasiado. Para las más impacientes.. no os preocupeis, Edward entra en escena en el capítulo dos. Creo que eso se merece un bonito review.

Gracias a todos por leer


	2. Comienzan las operaciones

_**Disclaimer:**_ No soy Stephenie Meyer por lo que ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen.

_**Agradecimientos:**_ A Bárbara, o lo que es lo mismo bars-9, por su paciencia y sus consejos. Gracias por aceptar ser mi beta.

_**Resumen:**_ AU. ExB. Había conseguido ignorarle todas las veces que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos. Pero el destino es caprichoso e hizo que nos tocase juntos en la misma clase, provocando que miles de sentimientos salieran a flote, y me enamorase perdidamente de él...

**Capítulo Dos**

**Empiezan las operaciones**

_''Somos dueños de nuestros silencios y esclavos de nuestras palabras.''_

Salí al patio toda enfadada, no habían pasado ni si quiera tres horas desde que estaba en aquella clase y la idiota de Lauren ya me había fastidiado varias veces. Primero, con el papel, después, diciéndole al profesor que como hablaba mucho con Jasper ella no se concentraba, y más tarde, poniendo su pie en mi camino para que cayera de bruces al suelo cuando iba a la pizarra, y tan solo se disculpó con un inocente: '' ¡Uy! Lo siento querida, no te había visto''.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y me giré para encarar a Jasper.

- ¡No la aguanto! - grité – ¡Te juro que cuando pueda me voy a vengar! ¡En cuanto encuentre algo que le fastidie realmente...! - suspiré frustrada.

- Vamos Bella, cálmate. No ha sido para tanto.

¡Esto si que era el colmo! ¡¿Cómo que no había sido para tanto?! Tres altercados en las dos horas de clase. ¿Qué iba a ser lo próximo?

- Si que ha sido para tanto, Jasper. - aparté su mano de mi hombro con brusquedad y le miré con todo el odio que ahora guardaba dentro; aunque sabía bien que él no tenía la culpa, y por tanto no se lo merecía. - ¡Si que ha sido para tanto! Si el primer día ya estoy de los nervios, imagínate cuando pase una semana. ¿Te piensas que puedo estar aguantando sus chiquilladas? ¿En serio crees que voy a aguantarla? ¡No!

Jasper me miró apenado y suspiró mientras miraba a otro lado pensando qué hacer. Arrugó su frente y me miró desesperado, yo no lo aguanté y me abracé a él.

- Lo siento – susurré. - Perdóname. Necesito que me ayudes a aguantarla. Lo necesito. Siento gritarte, lo siento.

- Bella, sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo. - levantó mi mentón con una mano y depositó un beso en mi nariz. - Y te voy a ayudar en cualquier cosa que necesites. En cualquier cosa, ¿me oyes?

Yo miré esos ojos celestes, sería tan fácil tener a Jasper a mi lado para siempre, sería tan fácil enamorarme de él. Pero lamentablemente el corazón no siempre actúa como una quiere y, aunque ahora yo no estaba por nadie, sabía lo complicado que llegaba a ser todo cuando empezabas una relación con alguien que no conoces de verdad, y también lo sencillo que sería salir con mi mejor amigo.

- Hay veces que me pregunto por qué haces todo esto, cómo lo haces. ¿Por qué me aguantas, Jasper? No tienes por qué hacerlo y sin embargo lo haces. Has aguantado mis lloros, mis gritos y mis enfados. Hasta mis caprichos y mis berrinches de niña pequeña. Si yo fuese tú no lo habría soportado. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

Sonrió y retiró con cariño un mechón descontrolado de mi pelo, pero no contestó

- ¿Por qué aguantas todos mis enfados? ¿Que siempre la pague contigo aunque no tengas tú la culpa?

- No es tan difícil.

- Jasper, de verdad, te estoy hablando en serio. Necesito saber por qué.

Me miró a los ojos intensamente, diciéndome todo lo que me tenía que decir de esa forma. Luego nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

- Porque te quiero. - concluyó al fin con sencillez. - Porque no soporto verte llorar. No aguanto la idea de que estés mal por culpa de nadie. Porque quiero ayudarte, y eres como una hermana pequeña para mí y si tienes que desahogarte conmigo... adelante, si así te encuentras mejor.

Lo abracé con más fuerza mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas sin motivo alguno. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien como Jasper en el mundo? Agradecí a Dios o a lo que mueva los hilos de la vida que me hubiese regalado a alguien como él y que lo hubiese puesto en mi camino.

- Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar, Jasper. - murmuré. - Yo te necesito. No sé qué haría sin ti y sin tu ayuda. Sin tus abrazos y sin tus palabras. ¿Quién me aguantaría entonces? Prométeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos.

- Te lo prometo, Bella.

- Te quiero.

Volví a abrazarle y fue en ese momento cuando el mundo se me vino encima al ver allí de pie a Alice, con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos. Tenía las manos cerradas en un puño y nos miraba abrazados, con el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

- Alice... - susurré sin respiración.

¿Cómo iba yo a explicarle nada si había escuchado la última parte de la conversación? Para cualquier persona que no fuésemos Jasper y yo, eso parecía una declaración de amor. Y si Alice ya tenía celos, dudas y sospechas sobre la relación entre nosotros dos, acabábamos de ''confirmarle'', sin querer – y aunque no fuese verdad - , que estábamos juntos.

Jasper me soltó en el acto al escuchar el nombre de mi amiga, y se giró con el miedo reflejado en sus facciones. Vi también la pena en los ojos de mi amigo al ver allí plantada a Alice, y la impotencia se apoderó de mí. ¿Por qué no se confesaban lo que sentían? ¿De qué tenían miedo?

- Alice. Alice, no es lo que parece de verdad. - dijo Jasper.

Ella negó con la cabeza y con las lágrimas surcando aun por su rostro se alejó corriendo. Jasper y yo nos miramos y corrimos tras ella, llamándola para que se detuviera.

Corrimos hasta el baño de las chicas, donde Alice cerró la puerta en nuestras narices. La oíamos llorar y de verdad que no sabía qué hacer. Aporreamos la puerta durante largo rato, pero no conseguimos ningún indicio de que mi amiga estuviese bien.

- Jasper, ¿y ahora qué? - me senté en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las piernas. - ¿Tan difícil sería que le dijeses la verdad?

Él pasó una de sus manos por su rostro.

- Las cosas no son tan fáciles, Bella. Lo nuestro no puede ser.

- ¿Por qué? Tú la quieres, ¿no?

Jasper dudó y se sentó a mi lado. Se quedó en silencio durante largo rato.

- Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que salga. - murmuró al fin.

Asentí, ignorando que no me había contestado, para variar. Estaba claro que Jasper tenía dudas, o igual tenía miedo, miedo al rechazo. Pero también estaba claro que él la quería. Lo notaba en sus ojos cuando la miraba, en la sonrisa al verla. En la manera que cerraba la boca para no soltarle ''Te quiero''. En cómo se contenía cuando ella lloraba para ir corriendo a abrazarla, a consolarla, como hacía siempre conmigo. En cómo se iluminaba su mirada cuando le contaba las escenas de celos que Alice me montaba. En la tristeza y la impotencia que reflejaba su cara cuando Alice salía con algún otro chico... No podía negarlo, de hecho nunca lo había hecho, pero tampoco confesaba los sentimientos que sentía hacia mi amiga. Al igual que Alice jamás confesaba los suyos, aunque se notaba a la legua que algo sentían los dos.

Esperamos sentados todo lo que duró el recreo, llamando a la puerta de vez en cuando, y obteniendo las lágrimas de mi amiga como respuesta; y en cuanto sonó el timbre, la puerta se abrió.

Me quedé destrozada al ver a Alice así, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, andaba encorvada y mirando al vacío mientras avanzaba con paso monótono. Yo me tiré a sus brazos pero ella se apartó con un ágil movimiento.

- No quiero que me digáis nada. - murmuró- Dejadme en paz. De verdad.

Jasper y yo nos miramos y la dejamos pasar, bien sabíamos que Alice podía ser una persona de planes malévolos y no nos convenía que esos planes estuviesen dirigidos hacia nosotros.

Me mantuve callada el resto de la mañana. Por suerte, Lauren tuvo cosas mejores que hacer durante ese rato y pude pensar con tranquilidad, sin que nadie me molestase. ¿Qué pensaría de mí Alice ahora? Esa misma mañana le había jurado que yo no tenía nada con Jasper, y aunque era la verdad, la conversación que habíamos mantenido él y yo en el patio podía sacarse totalmente de contexto.

Jasper agarró mi mano al verme tan nerviosa, y me echó una mirada de esas que quieren decir: ''Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes''. Pero yo sabía que nada iba a salir bien y estaba claro que hoy era uno de esos días de: ''Es mejor quedarse en la cama''.

No me tranquilicé hasta que nos fuimos a comer y vi a Alice de nuevo. Estaba sentada al lado de Rosalie, con la mirada baja y el rostro serio. Me dirigí hacia ella y me senté a su lado

- Alice, necesito explicarte... - empecé decidida, pero en cuanto ella me miró a los ojos, me callé de inmediato.

Su ojos celestes, sus preciosos ojos celestes, estaban tristes y vacíos, me miró fríamente durante unos segundos y después se echó a mis brazos llorando enérgicamente.

Le acaricié el pelo con dulzura y respiré hondo, sintiendo como las lágrimas también llegaban a mis ojos. Los cerré con fuerza para no llorar.

- Nosotros no tenemos nada, Alice. - murmuró Jasper, sentándose a mi lado y acariciando la espalda de mi amiga. - Nada de nada, somos solo amigos. Estábamos hablando de Lauren, que no hace más que molestar a Bella y...

Miré hacia otro lado y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Rosalie y Emmett nos habían dejado solos.

- No me importa. - confesó ella entre sollozos, interrumpiendo a Jasper. - Entiendo que estéis juntos. Os conocéis desde muy pequeños y es lo normal. De verdad que estoy feliz por vosotros... es solo que… - no acabó la frase y rompió a llorar otra vez.

- Pero es que nosotros no...

- Déjame acabar de hablar – pidió ella. - Es solo que yo no me hago a la idea fácilmente, ya lo sabéis. Suponía que esto iba a pasar y pensaba que me iba a doler mucho más de lo que me duele ahora. Estaba confundida, solo eso.

Jasper y yo nos miramos sin acabar de entender lo que Alice intentaba decirnos, o sin querer entenderlo del todo.

- Alice, no digas tonterías. - comenzaba a cansarme esta situación.

- No estoy diciendo ninguna tontería.

- ¡Claro! ¿Me vas a decir ahora que Jasper no te gusta?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió, había dejado de llorar y nos miraba alegres, como siempre, como antes.

- Yo pensaba que sí, pero no. Creo que confundí el sentimiento de algo más que amigos con el de casi como hermanos. - se levantó y yo la miré con el ceño fruncido.

- No me lo creo Alice. ¿Entonces por qué te ponías celosa? ¿Por qué me has hecho jurar veinte mil veces que no tengo nada con Jasper?

Ella desvió la mirada turbada y yo sonreí triunfante mientras miraba a Jasper de reojo, que mantenía un semblante serio e inexpresivo.

- Ya te lo he dicho, estaba confundida. Creo que lo que me ponía celosa era que tú no fueses solo mi mejor amiga. ¿Entiendes? Creo que no te quería compartir con nadie. - Yo la miré con la boca abierta, ¿cuánto tiempo habría estado pensando en esa teoría para hacerla creíble e indiscutible? - Así que os doy mi enhorabuena, chicos. Espero que seáis muy felices. Ahora me voy, Rosalie me estaba esperando para ir de compras. ¡Ya sabes! - y me guiñó un ojo antes de irse apresuradamente.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció de la cafetería. Me quede callada, más hundida que antes por la aparente indiferencia de Alice sobre el tema.

- ¿Jasper, estás bien?

Él miraba la puerta de la cafetería con cara de mal humor. Al fin y al cabo se pensaba que el amor de su vida no le quería, ¿qué esperaba?

Pasé mi mano por sus hombros y lo atraje hacia mí.

- Bella... - empezó Jasper. - No te preocupes, ya la has oído. Ella no siente nada por mí. - escuché en su voz un matiz de desesperanza. - Y yo no siento nada por ella.

Yo negué con la cabeza, conocía demasiado bien a mi amiga como para saber que su llanto era por culpa de ''la relación'' que supuestamente Jasper y yo habíamos empezado, y que su alegría era una máscara para ocultar lo que de verdad sentía por dentro.

- Jasper, ¡no fastidies! - le miré seria. - No me puedo creer que seáis tan niños. Sobre todo tú, aunque fuese verdad que ella no te quiere, que no lo es, no tienes porqué negar algo evidente. - No contestó y me quedé en silencio un rato. - Ahora vengo, ¿vale? - Jasper asintió. - Yo no me creo esa tontería. Voy a hablar con ella.

- No hace falta.

- Claro que hace falta. No voy a dejar que lo que podría ser una historia preciosa no resulte por una tontería.

Me levanté sintiendo la mirada de Jasper en mi nuca y sonreí, sabiendo que lo había dejado pensando.

Comenzaba la operación: _Juntar a Alice y Jasper._

La busqué por todas partes, pero parecía que se la había comido la tierra. Suspiré frustrada cuando la sirena volvió a sonar, obligándome así a volver a las clases.

Era lo único que me faltaba ahora, que mi mejor amiga se enfadara conmigo porque supuestamente estaba saliendo con el chico al que ella quería, ¡como si no tuviese suficiente con Lauren molestándome a todas horas!

Respiré hondo, ¿cuántas veces lo había hecho ya hoy?, y con paso rápido me dirigí hacia el ala este del instituto donde se encontraba mi próxima clase.

No me preocupé al no ver a Jasper, estaría lamentándose de haber perdido a Alice, ya que por lo visto el no se había percatado de las lágrimas que habían en los ojos de Alice al decirnos lo que nos dijo en la cafetería.

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no vi la silla que había delante mío y tropecé. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y puse las manos delante de mi cuerpo, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

Abrí un ojo, y después el otro para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes que me dejaron sin respiración.

- Vamos, Bella. - dijo una voz enigmática. – A ver si miras por dónde vas. No siempre voy a estar yo para salvarte.

_¡¡Bella!! ¿Cómo que Bella? ¿Por qué Edward Cullen sabía mi nombre?_

- Gracias. - murmuré sintiendo como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Él me sonrió de lado, consiguiendo que sintiese que me fallaban las piernas.

_Toma aire_

_Suéltalo_

_Toma aire_

_Suéltalo_

_Respira, Bella._

- Bella, si me sueltas podré irme. Tengo algo de prisa, ¿sabes? - entonces me di cuenta de que había agarrado su chaqueta como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Estoy segura de que en ese momento mi cara tenía el mismo tono rojo que las bolas de navidad. - Aunque claro, si quieres seguir sujeta a mí de esa forma, podemos quedar luego. - me guiñó el ojo y yo le solté en el acto.

- Lo siento. Y gracias por cogerme, me has ahorrado un gran dolor de culo.

_Un momento Bella, ¿acabas de decir un gran dolor de culo? _Gemí para mí misma, definitivamente no tenía remedio.

Levanté la cabeza aparentando toda la dignidad de la que era capaz y me dirigí hacia mi asiento, rezando para que Edward no hubiese pensado que soy una chiquilla tonta.

Sé lo que estáis pensando: ¿Edward no era un creído, orgulloso, insoportable? Sí, lo es. Pero eso no quita que sea irresistiblemente atractivo. Creo que es mi amor platónico, ya sabéis, uno de esos amores que sabes que nunca jamás en la vida vas a conseguir porque solo se fijan en las típicas animadoras, rubias, delgadas, guapas y que no tienen ni una sola neurona en su pequeño cerebro.

La clase transcurrió sin sobresaltos, quiero decir, Lauren no estaba cerca para molestarme. Aun así me aburrí, y bostecé unas cuantas veces contagiando al profesor.

- Señorita Swan. - yo me enderecé en el acto. - Ya que mis clases le parecen tan aburridas… ¿Sería tan amable de bajar a por las fotocopias que he encargado esta mañana en secretaría?

Le miré de mala manera pero me levanté sin rechistar, al fin y al cabo yo no era nadie para quejarme. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, todo el mundo estaba en clase, y el silencio era total. Mis pasos retumbaban en las paredes llenas de taquillas.

De pronto vi el cuerpo de Alice quedarse parado a unos diez metros de mí, se giró deprisa y salió corriendo.

- ¡Alice! - le grité mientras corría detrás suyo, fue inútil ya que la perdí de vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Me encontraba en las aulas de informática y aun tenía que bajar tres pisos y recorrer unos cuantos pasillos, quien dice unos cuantos dice toda la longitud del instituto, hasta llegar a secretaría. Me prometí a mi misma no volver a bostezar en clase, por las consecuencias.

Llevaba ya medio camino cuando los escuché, me escondí detrás de una columna, aunque mi padre siempre me había dicho que espiar era una cosa que estaba mal hecha.

- Edward, ¡no quiero volver a verte cerca de ella! - la voz chillona de Lauren llegó hasta mis oídos.

- ¿Cerca de quién, Lauren? Aun no sé de qué me hablas.

- Cerca de esa tonta. - gritó. - ¡Cerca de Isabella!

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me asomé por un hueco sin ser vista. Edward estaba apoyado en la pared y Lauren estaba enfrente suyo, con las manos levantadas y gesto enfadado.

- Es Bella. - sonreí, sin entender aun por qué sabía mi nombre. - Y ¿cómo que no quieres que me acerque a ella? ¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso? - Ella se quedó callada. - Yo voy con quien quiero y me acerco a quien me da la gana Lauren, entiende que tú y yo no tenemos nada.

Dicho esto Edward se escurrió de los brazos de Lauren y se fue andando tranquilamente por el pasillo. Ella se quedó un buen rato parada, con la boca abierta de par en par, luego pegó cuatro gritos y cinco patadas al suelo.

- ¡Maldita Swan!

Volví a sonreír recordando lo que le había dicho a Jasper, ya tenía un plan para vengarme de Lauren, me acercaría a Edward solo por fastidiarla, y en ningún caso esto lo hacía por mis sentimientos platónicos hacia él.

Comenzaba la operación: _Vengarme de Lauren._

* * *

Primero siento si habeis recibo veintemil correos de nuevo capitulo pero no se porque no se veia el capitulo 2 y me ponia que habia un error. A ver si ahora hay suerte.

Capítulo nuevo, y más largo. Gracias a todos los que habeis leido la historia, habeis dejado un review o la habeis añadido a alertas y favoritos. Como veis Edward y Bella ya se han conocido.. veremos como sigue la cosa. Creo que eso merece un pequeñito review :)

Actualizaré el próximo fin de semana si todo va bien.

Un beso y disfrutad de la lectura :)


	3. Gracias a la lluvia

**_Disclaimer:_** No soy Stephenie Meyer por lo que ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen.

**_Agradecimientos:_** A Bárbara, o lo que es lo mismo bars-9, por su paciencia y sus consejos. Gracias por aceptar ser mi beta.

**_Resumen:_** AU. ExB. Había conseguido ignorarle todas las veces que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos. Pero el destino es caprichoso e hizo que nos tocase juntos en la misma clase, provocando que miles de sentimientos salieran a flote, y me enamorase perdidamente de él...

****

Capítulo Tres

Gracias a la lluvia.

__

Eterno. Mágico, como un sueño, como en un cuento extendió su mano como un ángel y me rescató.

Desesperada, busqué mis llaves por toda la casa. Llegaba tarde y eso no me beneficiaba en nada teniendo en cuenta que Alice había accedido de mala gana a hablar conmigo. Esperaba que entrase en razón, aunque según ella no había ningún problema y todo estaba bien, y confesase abiertamente que le gustaba Jasper.

Me detuve con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, recordando, o intentando recordar al menos, donde diablos había metido las llaves. Y entonces, como una luz alumbrando el final de un túnel, lo recordé.

Mi mano se había dirigido al bolsillo del pantalón vaquero nada más llegar a casa, dejando ahí el objeto que buscaba. Después de eso me había cambiado de ropa, poniéndome el vestido azul que llevaba ahora, y había metido la ropa sucia en la lavadora.

Solté un grito ahogado y me dirigí corriendo a la galería, donde el electrodoméstico hacía unos ruidos un tanto preocupantes y daba botes continuamente. Me apunté mentalmente que tenía que decirle a mi madre que la lavadora estaba ya para cambiar e intenté por todos los medios abrirla, pero el sistema de seguridad no me lo permitió.

Después de una larga llamada telefónica, Renne, mi madre, me aseguró que no había manera de abrirla hasta que no acabase pero que podía irme tranquila, ya que ella estaría en casa a la hora de cenar y podría abrirme la puerta.

Recogí mis cosas y cerré la puerta de entrada con un fuerte portazo. Corrí a coger el ascensor y me dirigí rápidamente a la salida, rezando para no hacerme un lío con mis propios pies y conseguir caer de bruces al suelo.

Con la tontería llegué diez minutos tarde al sitio donde habíamos quedado, pero aun así me encontré a Alice, con cara de pocos amigos, sentada en un banco.

- ¡Mujer! - gritó con enfado. - Ya era hora. Llevo más de diez minutos esperándote.

Me acerqué a ella con una mano en mi costado, intentando aliviar los pinchazos.

- Lo siento, Alice. No encontraba las llaves de casa y resulta que estaban en la lavadora, las había metido en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero. - Ella rió aparentemente divertida, y yo alcé las cejas mientras me cruzaba de brazos. - ¿Me puedes explicar dónde está la gracia del asunto? - añadí.

- Es algo que solo te pasaría a ti, Bella. - confesó mientras se secaba las lágrimas que, a causa de la risa, habían aparecido en sus ojos. - Mira que meter las llaves en la lavadora... Tienes suerte de que no se te haya estropeado.

Al final yo también me reí, esperanzada de que a mi amiga se le hubiese pasado ya el enfado. Empezamos a caminar hacia la heladería que estaba cerca de mi casa, donde hacían los mejores helados de la ciudad. Hablamos de todo un poco, y decidí no adentrarme en terrenos peligrosos, y no abordar el tema _Jasper_, hasta asegurarme de que Alice no podía escaparse corriendo.

Cuando ya estábamos sentadas con nuestros helados, de tuti-fruti el de Alice y chocolate con avellanas el mío, Alice me miró a los ojos fijamente, y decidí que era el momento.

- Alice... - aparté la copa a un lado y miré a mi alrededor, como si ese gesto me desvelase las palabras que iba a decir. - Tengo que explicarte algo. - ella no contestó y siguió mirándome. - Tu sabes que tu eres mi mejor amiga, y que yo nunca te haría daño.

- Bella, tú no – me interrumpió, pero negué con la cabeza, dando a entender que no quería que hablase.

- Como decía, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que nunca jamás haría algo que te hiciese sufrir. Sé que es difícil de aceptar, y más difícil de creer porque las cosas han sucedido de un modo repentino y poco adecuado. Yo necesito a Jasper. Lo necesito como necesito respirar, o la luz del sol dándome calor.

- Bella, no sigas. - Suplicó, sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos y comprendí que me estaba malinterpretando.

- Jasper me ayuda. - continué sin hacer caso a sus ruegos. - Jasper siempre ha estado ahí para mí, me escucha y me consuela en los peores momentos. Pero es como un hermano para mí. Solo un hermano, Alice.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. No quería continuar porque tenía pensado que Alice debería decir algo antes, para decidir yo qué camino tomar a continuación.

- Y ¿entonces por qué os vi abrazados? - murmuró. - Escuché vuestra conversación y todo lo que os dijisteis no era de simple amistad.

- Sí que lo era. Somos solo amigos.

- Puede que tú sientas eso, Bella, pero él no lo siente así. Jasper está siempre a tu lado ¿por qué te crees que lo hace?

- Alice, pondría mi mano en el fuego por Jasper. Sé que él te quiere, como sé que tú le quieres a él.

- No, yo no le quiero.

Miré el reloj: las ocho de la noche. Mi madre ya estaría en casa. Me levanté de la mesa y miré a Alice por última vez.

- Tengo que irme, Alice. -anuncié - ¿Sabes qué? Sería capaz de alejarme de Jasper con tal de que entendieras que no tenemos nada. No voy a repetírtelo, él y yo somos solo amigos y te ofrezco mi ayuda para conseguir que acabéis bien.

Dicho eso me di la vuelta, dejando antes lo que había costado mi helado encima de la mesa, y me dirigí hacia casa.

La lluvia me sorprendió de camino y no tuve más remedio que refugiarme debajo de los portales. Estuve sentada más de media hora en uno de ellos, y al ver que la lluvia no parecía parar me levanté y comencé a correr con la intención de mojarme lo menos posible. Llamé al timbre varias veces, y maldije a mi madre por no contestar. ¿No me había dicho ella que no me preocupase, que llegaría antes que yo a casa?

Tiritando de frío, apoyé mi frente en el cristal, esperando que alguien entrase o saliese, permitiéndome, por lo menos, sentarme en las escaleras, a resguardo de la lluvia que se había convertido en tormenta.

Nunca supe cuanto esperé pero la puerta se abrió de pronto, revelándome a la persona que menos me había imaginado ver.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - pregunté sin poder contenerme. En el acto me ruboricé y me arrepentí de mis malos modales.

La risa del chico quedó apagada por el trueno que acababa de hacer temblar el cielo.

- Vaya, Bella. Qué buen recibimiento. - comentó él mientras desplegaba su paraguas. - Estaba en casa de un amigo que vive aquí. Y tú ¿qué haces ahí toda empapada?

Edward me miró divertido, y yo dudé en contestarle o no hacerlo, pero de pronto recordé que me había propuesto conquistarlo. Solo para molestar a Lauren, eso que quede claro.

- Perdí las llaves. – mentí. Me pareció que no era el mejor momento para decir que había metido mis llaves en la lavadora. - Y mi madre me dijo que me fuese tranquila a dar una vuelta con Alice, que ella estaría en casa antes de que yo llegase, pero no ha sido así.

- ¡Si estás tiritando! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?

- No lo sé. - confesé mientras un suspiro escapaba de mi boca.

Dicho esto Edward me acompañó dentro y los dos nos sentamos en las escaleras. El corazón comenzó a latirme a mil por hora cuando él se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros.

- Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo. - le contemplé levantando las cejas. - Hasta que tu madre llegue. - añadió sonriendo.

Estuve tentada a decirle que sí, pero al verle con esa sonrisa recordé que era Edward. El chico que según todo el mundo decía era un creído, egocéntrico y orgulloso, y que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para lanzarse a alguna chica, y dejarla después de haber conseguido su propósito.

- No te preocupes, mi madre no tardará en llegar.

Él no se movió y me miró con expresión indescifrable.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Te voy a llevar a mi casa, ahí mi madre te dejará ropa seca y después podrás llamar a tu padre o a tu madre para saber qué ha pasado.

También iba a negarme a eso, pero mi sentido común me dijo que era mejor aceptar esa propuesta ya que los temblores de mi cuerpo eran incontrolables y estaba segura de que tenía fiebre.

Edward me tendió una mano y me puso debajo de su paraguas. Juntos nos dirigimos hacia un coche plateado, un volvo para ser más descriptivos. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a entrar. Después, con una rapidez asombrosa, se metió él en el asiento del conductor y comenzó a conducir a gran velocidad.

Me agarré con fuerza al asiento, y le miré horrorizada.

- ¡¿Te importaría no ir tan deprisa?! - grité histérica. - ¡Nos vamos a estrellar!

Edward me miró y se rió, aparentemente divertido, pero bajo notablemente la velocidad.

- ¿Tienes por costumbre invitar a todas las chicas a tu casa aunque no las conozcas de nada? - pregunté con la intención de tranquilizarme un poco. Él me miró a los ojos durante largo tiempo, y yo ahogué un grito. - ¡¡Mira la carretera!!

- Y tú ¿tienes por costumbre aceptar que un desconocido te lleve hasta su casa con la supuesta intención de dejarte ropa seca? - contraatacó él, ignorando mi petición y manteniendo la vista en mis ojos.

- ¡Edward, mira hacia la carretera!

Al fin lo hizo y se quedó un largo rato en silencio.

- ¿Me consideras un desconocido? - murmuró.

Yo le miré y asentí con la cabeza. Él levantó las cejas, extrañado.

- Teniendo en cuenta que solo te veo por los pasillos del instituto, de vez en cuando, y que no tenía ni idea de que si quiera supieses como me llamo... Sí que te considero un desconocido. - aclaré.

Volvió el silencio, que extrañamente no era incómodo, y me entretuve mirando por la ventanilla cerrada, ya que no esperaba contestación alguna, viendo pasar todos los edificios que el coche iba dejando atrás.

- Yo, a ti, no te considero una desconocida ¿sabes? - le miré, sin saber qué decir. - Llevamos en el mismo colegio desde que nacimos, y después pasamos juntos al mismo instituto. No hay día que no te vea por los pasillos, y ahora somos compañeros de clase. Además, tú sabías mi nombre ¿no? - me miró otra vez, pero al ver que yo me agarraba con fuerza a asiento y miraba desesperada por la ventanilla el volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera, soltando una risa burlona. - ¿Por qué no iba yo a saber cómo te llamas?

Tardé en contestar, y me mordí la lengua para no decirle que era lógico que todo el mundo supiese su nombre. Es decir, él era una especie de dios griego, y todos los demás simples mortales.

- Edward, a ti te conoce todo el mundo, a mí no. - dije rodando los ojos. Era lógico. - Ahí está la diferencia.

Él bajó del coche, y me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a un garaje; estaba tan absorta mirándole que ni me había dado cuenta de ello. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar, pero yo rechacé su caballerosidad y descendí sola.

Nos encaminamos hacia un ascensor, que por dentro era amplio y con grandes espejos. Edward apretó el botón que indicaba ático, y yo sentí vértigo solo de pensar que antes del ático había veinte pisos más.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un pequeño recibidor con una sola puerta elegante. Él la abrió y no pude evitar que mi boca se abriera.

Me encontraba en una sala grande y circular, adornada por una chimenea de aspecto antiguo, tres sofás mirando hacia la televisión, varios ventanales que dejaban ver toda la cuidad de las alturas, y unas cuatro puertas situadas en diferentes sitios. Edward rió y me señaló que mirase hacia arriba, donde por unas escaleras se subía a un rellano pequeño lleno de estanterías con miles de libros.

- ¿Vives aquí? - pregunté embobada.

Él agarró mi mano, y yo no tuve tiempo de soltarme porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habíamos atravesado la estancia y nos habíamos dirigido a la puerta más lejana.

- Aquí están mi habitación y la de mis padres, con sus respectivos baños. Allí – comentó señalando la puerta que teníamos más cerca. - están el estudio de mi padre, y dos habitaciones de invitados, y más allá. - señaló la tercera puerta. - la cocina y otro ventanal que da a una terraza.

- ¿Y en esa de allí? - murmuré yo, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la cuarta puerta.

Edward no contestó, y dudé de que me hubiese escuchado. Volvió a coger mi mano y me llevó a una de las habitaciones de invitados, donde había también un gran baño. Me dio toallas limpias y me trajo una falda blanca y una camiseta roja de tirantes. Miré las prendas y pensé que eran demasiado elegantes para mí.

- Eran de mi madre, cuando era más joven. Ahí tienes el jabón y todo lo que necesitas, ciérrate con pestillo si te sientes más segura. Yo estaré en mi cuarto, cuando acabes pega un grito.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y yo me dispuse a pegarme un buen baño.

Ya en mi cama, con la luz apagada y todo en silencio tuve tiempo de recordar lo pasado hacía menos de tres horas y no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al salir de la ducha, con todo el pelo empapado y envuelta en una toalla abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo.

- ¡Edward! - grité, tal como me había mandado.

Apareció en seguida y se quedó parado en la puerta que me había dicho que llevaba a su habitación y a la de sus padres. Noté que sus ojos verdes me miraban de arriba a abajo y no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras me movía incómoda.

- ¿Dónde hay un secador? - pregunté tímidamente, ya que no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar.

Él pareció salir de su estado inconsciente y ahogó un grito. Yo miré a mi alrededor sorprendida y Edward se lanzó hacia a mí, dándome un suave empujón.

- ¡La alfombra, Bella! - se agachó para observarla más de cerca y suspiró aliviado. - Menos mal que tu pelo no ha goteado por aquí, si no mi madre me mata.

Solté una risa nerviosa y retrocedí unos pasos cuando él se acercó a mí, con tan mala pata que resbalé con el charco que había en el pasillo, el cual se había creado justo antes de que yo me removiese incómoda ante la mirada del chico.

No noté el golpe que esperaba, e incluso antes de abrir los ojos comprendí que Edward había vuelto a salvarme.

- ¿Qué decías? - pegué un bote al notar la poca distancia que había entre su boca y mi oreja.

Abrí los ojos, y comencé a hiperventilar, mientras mis mejillas volvían a teñirse de un rosa, según mi madre ''encantador''. Sus ojos de un verde penetrante, como creo que ya he mencionado, me miraban con demasiada intensidad. Un temblor involuntario me recorrió la columna.

- Umm. - intenté concentrarme, pero era demasiado difícil teniéndolo tan cerca. Una de sus manos sujetaba mis hombros desnudos y la otra agarraba mi cintura con demasiada delicadeza, como si me fuese a romper. Sus labios rozaban mi mejilla y al respirar me producía un leve cosquilleo en el cuello.

Creo que en ese momento comprendí de veras porqué Edward Cullen volvía locas a todas las chicas del instituto. Nunca me lo había imaginado, pero ahora podía jurar que cualquiera que estuviese cerca de él poco más de cuatro horas, y si él utilizaba todo su poder de seducción, no tenía más remedio que rendirse a sus pies. Tenía la extraña virtud de deslumbrarme, algo que no había conseguido mucha gente - por no decir nadie -, y todos sus movimientos eran elegantes, delicados, suaves...

Sacudí la cabeza incrédula por lo que estaba pensando y sacando fuerzas de no sé yo donde, conseguí soltarme de su agarre. Respiré hondo e intenté por todos los medios no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

- Un secador. - contesté al fin. Él abrió los ojos, como sorprendido, pero en seguida sonrió de lado. - Quería un secador, para el pelo.

Asintió con la cabeza y me trajo uno. En cuanto acabé me llevó al sofá y me tendió el teléfono. Hablé con mi madre, que me pidió mil disculpas por no haber llegado a tiempo a casa, y me dijo que me pasaba a buscar donde quiera que estuviese, pero yo no acepté ya que Edward se había puesto cabezón y había dicho que él me llevaba de vuelta a casa.

Salimos en cuanto colgué el teléfono, y tuvo la consideración de disminuir la velocidad del coche sin que yo le dijese nada.

Me abrió la puerta en cuanto paramos y me acompañó al portal.

- Bueno, gracias. - no sabía que decirle, y me sonó un poco patético.

Edward sonrió y yo abrí la puerta, pero antes de que entrase me retuvo por el brazo.

- Espera, Bella. - me miró y yo desvié la vista, no iba a permitirme bajar la guardia otra vez. - Creo que lo que he hecho se merece un beso.

- ¿Perdón? - había levantado las cejas y tenía los brazos en jarra, sobre mi cintura.

- Si no hubiese llegado yo estarías, seguramente, en cama con una pulmonía por lo menos.

Y ahí comprendí también porque siempre me había obligado a mi misma a no fijarme en Edward.

Sonreí y me acerqué a sus labios, pero en cuanto él cerró los ojos me giré y le cerré la puerta en las narices. Al darme la vuelta para girar la esquina que llevaba al ascensor vi como sonreía él también, y a la vez me miraba entre incrédulo y divertido.

Mientras intentaba dormir pensé que para Edward, si era como me habían dicho que era, ahora yo me convertiría en un juego. Lo que él no sabía era que yo también estaba dispuesta a _jugar_ un poco con él, claro que como ya he dicho no por placer, ni porque Edward fuese muy a mi pesar como mi amor platónico, desde luego todo lo hacía por fastidiar a Lauren.

Aun así y por más que trataba de convencerme a mí misma, ni si quiera yo pude evitar soñar esa noche con sus ojos y su condenada sonrisa, esa que como siguiese mostrando en mi presencia solo conseguiría que acabase rindiéndome a sus pies, como una más.

* * *

Perdón, perdón, perdón.. entre que he empezado el colegio, que tengo lios personales, y que mi queridisimo ordenador no estaba dispuesto a colaborar no pude subir el capítulo la semana pasada. Tampoco pude contestar a los reviews (cosa que voy ha hacer ahora) y ya voy retrasada en la escritura. ¡Volver a la rutina es lo peor!

En fin, centrandonos en el capítulo espero que os haya gustado, y espero también vuestros reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Un beso y disfrutad de la lectura :)


	4. Visita sorpresa

**_Disclaimer:_** No soy Stephenie Meyer por lo que ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen.

**_Agradecimientos:_** A Bárbara, o lo que es lo mismo bars-9, por su paciencia y sus consejos. Gracias por aceptar ser mi beta.

**_Resumen:_** AU. ExB. Había conseguido ignorarle todas las veces que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos. Pero el destino es caprichoso e hizo que nos tocase juntos en la misma clase, provocando que miles de sentimientos salieran a flote, y me enamorase perdidamente de él...

**Capítulo cuatro **

**Visita sorpresa. **

__

No me pidas que te bese, porque te besaré.

Intenté tranquilizarme respirando hondo antes de entrar en clase, pero todo fue en vano. El repentino deseo de volver a ver a mi _salvador_ era más fuerte de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué me pasaba de repente? Siempre había ignorado a Edward, siempre había ignorado su belleza y todo lo relacionado con él, ¿por qué de pronto me interesaba tanto?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me agité el pelo con cansancio. A decir verdad, no había dormido casi aquella noche, los recuerdos eran demasiado intensos y recientes y no pude evitar analizar cada una de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios.

- Señorita Swan – murmuró una voz detrás de mí que enseguida reconocí como la del profesor bajito y serio que nos daba clase a esa hora - ¿Tiene intención de entrar o prefiere permanecer en la puerta el resto de la hora?

Murmuré para mí misma y me aparté para dejarle pasar mientras él me miraba de arriba a abajo. Recorrí la hilera de mesas con la cabeza gacha, consciente de que si la levantaba vería su rostro en algún lado.

Me senté junto a Jasper, como siempre, pero él no me dirigió la palabra. Probablemente se dio cuenta de que estaba sumida en mis propios pensamientos y que era mejor no molestarme.

Seguí con la mirada fija en mis manos hasta que una bola de papel impactó contra mi pierna. Miré a mi alrededor por primera vez y pude ver cómo todo el mundo prestaba atención al profesor. Aprovechando que este no miraba, me agaché y agarré con mis manos la pequeña pelota blanca. Extendí la hoja sobre la mesa y pasé por la superficie mis dedos. Noté los ojos de Jasper clavados en mi rostro por lo que le devolví la mirada, encogiéndome de hombros. Una vez estuve segura de que mi mejor amigo no me observaba. Unas suaves líneas, perfectas y elegantes, cubrían parte del papel.

__

¿No sientes indicios de resfriado?

Consternada miré a mi alrededor de nuevo, y me choqué con los ojos verdes de Edward, que me miraban divertidos. Busqué un bolígrafo en mi viejo estuche azul y, no sin antes avergonzarme un poco por el cambio de caligrafía, escribí:

__

No, estoy perfectamente.

Con el papel en la mano miré a el señor Ahern, que escribía en la pizarra mientras explicaba no sé qué cosa del cuerpo humano, y arrojé la hoja hacia la cabeza de Edward, que en seguida agarró la bola y la extendió.

- ¿Edward Cullen? - di un pequeño salto en mi silla al escuchar a Jasper tan cerca de mi oído. - ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido, Bella?

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. ¿A Jasper se le escapaba algo alguna vez?

- No te has perdido nada - lo miré a los ojos, intentando que me creyera y dar por finalizada la conversación. Pero como siempre, me descubrió.

__

Genial, siempre he dicho que no sé mentir.

- Oh, vamos Bella. No me chupo el dedo, ¿sabes?

Justo en ese momento, otra bola calló en mi mesa; miré de reojo a Edward, que sonreía divertido.

- ¿Vas a contármelo o tengo que sacártelo a la fuerza? - insistió mi amigo observando el folio arrugado.

- Vale - admití. De nada servía oponerse, ya que Jasper se iba a enterar de una manera u otra.

Pasé a explicarle todo lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, quitando la parte en la que yo había salido de la ducha pidiendo un secador y también me ''olvidé'' mencionarle la despedida.

- Umm – Jasper sonrió, feliz de que hubiese confiado en él una vez más. Se giró otra vez hacia el profesor dejándome así intimidad para leer el papel.

__

Me alegra que no te hayas constipado, porque entonces de nada hubiese servido llevarte hasta mi casa. Me debes una cosa, por cierto.

No pude evitar sonreír y escribí todo lo rápido que pude.

__

¿Sí? Y, ¿qué te debo?

Volví a lanzar el papel y Edward lo agarró al vuelo. Lo vi escribir y me sonrió con picardía.

__

Me debes un beso.

Lo miré otra vez y me guiñó un ojo. Arrugué la hoja y me crucé de brazos frunciendo el ceño; dejé que mi pelo hiciese cortina entre los dos, para que no pudiese ver la sonrisa que iba iluminando mi rostro.

----

La cafetería estaba llena cuando Jasper y yo llegamos, pero por suerte Emmett había vuelto a salir antes de clase y teníamos la mesa que estaba situada al lado de la ventana que daba al patio del instituto. A las chicas y a mí nos gustaba sentarnos ahí simplemente para ver a la gente pasar y poder contarnos los cotilleos de los que pasaban.

Emmett se levantó al vernos y me dio uno de sus abrazos de oso en cuanto lo tuve enfrente.

- Mira Bella, para que no te enfades he cogido otra vez vuestra mesa favorita, y además aquí tienes el último bocadillo de jamón que quedaba.

Me reí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Oh, Emmett, gracias. No sé qué es lo que haría sin tu ayuda.

- No podrías vivir sin mí. - Jasper rió y Emmett me guiñó un ojo.

- Que no os oiga Rosalie. - susurró Jasper mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa.

Alice y Rosalie no tardaron en aparecer. Rosalie nos sonrió y besó a Emmett en los labios en cuanto llegó a nuestro lado; en cambio, Alice se limitó a mirarnos y a sentarse silenciosamente. En seguida se notó una cierta tensión en torno a la mesa y yo carraspeé incómoda. Rosalie pareció darse cuenta y rompió el silencio.

- ¿Aún no os habéis enterado de la novedad?

Emmett y Jasper bufaron, sabiendo que se acercaba una nueva sesión de cotilleos. A Alice se le iluminaron un poco los ojos y miró curiosa a mi amiga; y yo me enderecé y apoyé mi mentón en una de mis manos dispuesta a escuchar.

- A ver qué se cuentan esta vez. - murmuró Emmett dirigiéndose a Jasper. - A este paso vamos a ser las _marujas_ del instituto. - Los dos rieron y nosotras los miramos divertidas.

- Bueno, va. ¿Cuál es la novedad? - pregunté impaciente.

- El instituto de la Push se quemó durante el verano y sufrió daños muy graves, por lo que lo están reformando. Al parecer mucho de los alumnos vendrán a impartir clases aquí. No todos, porque se repartirán en varios institutos de la zona. - Rosalie soltó una sonrisa traviesa. - Lo que significa chicos fuertes y musculosos, guapos y morenos... Ya sabéis lo que se cuenta de ellos. - ahora fuimos Alice y yo las que sonreímos pícaras.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Emmett. En seguida atrajo todas las miradas hacia nuestra mesa, y bajó la voz para decir - : ¿Cómo que chicos fuertes y musculosos Rosalie? ¿Y que soy yo, un gran oso de peluche?

Todos comenzamos a reír, menos Emmett que no entendía la broma, ya que ignoraba que ese era el mote que le habíamos puesto mucho tiempo atrás.

Al ver que ninguno de nosotros parecía dispuesto a parar de reír, Emmett se levantó enfadado y enseguida Rosalie fue detrás de él, llamándole por su nombre pero con un tono divertido en su voz.

Cuando al fin nos calmamos, nos sumimos otra vez en un incómodo silencio. Jasper miraba a Alice con el ceño fruncido, y esta a su vez me observaba a mí fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de que los ojos del chico estaban puestos en ella. Yo, en cambio, mantenía la vista fija en el patio donde al parecer Edward mantenía una acalorada discusión con Lauren.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

- ¡Qué cabezota es! - Rosalie se sentó de brazos cruzados. - ¿Os podéis creer que se ha enfadado? ¡No creo que haya dicho nada malo!

Aparté la vista de la ventana y crucé una mirada con Alice.

- Bueno, Rosalie... algo de motivos tiene. - murmuró Alice mirando al suelo.

- ¡¿Como?! ¿Te pones de su parte?

- Lo que Alice intenta decir... – interrumpí yo. - Es que te has pasado un poco con la descripción. Pero seguro que se le pasa dentro de nada, solo son celos.

Nadie habló y Jasper se levantó diciendo que iría a buscar a Emmett para intentar que entrase en razón.

- Bueno que, ¿ya os habéis perdonado? - preguntó Rosalie dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

- Yo nunca he estado enfadada, Alice fue la que se disgustó por una tontería.

Alice me miró a los ojos un rato.

- Respecto a eso, quería decirte que lo siento. Fui una tonta. - se disculpó Alice. - Y respecto a lo de ayer, quería pedirte tu ayuda.

Sonreí ampliamente y tendí la mano a mi amiga, alegre de que hubiese entrado en razón.

- Tienes mi ayuda, y la de Rosalie también.

Rosalie asintió solemnemente y después las tres nos echamos a reír sin motivo alguno, contentas de que se hubiesen acabado las peleas por un tiempo.

---

Respiré hondo el aire fresco; la primera semana de instituto había pasado sin más sobresaltos. Rosalie y Emmett acabaron reconciliándose el mismo día en el que se enfadaron, dándose un beso apasionado delante de casi todo el instituto. Muy típico de ellos.

Alice y Jasper habían vuelto más o menos a la normalidad, digo más o menos porque habían parado de mirarse mal y responderse de malas maneras; ahora simplemente procuraban hacer como que el otro no existía.

Lauren parecía empeñada en hacerme la vida imposible en clase, pero eso ya no es ninguna novedad, y lo tenía bien asumido.

Respecto a Edward, al parecer se puso enfermo, así que no volvió a clase en toda la semana.

Y aunque el fin de semana se me planteaba bastante aburrido - mis padres estarían trabajando, Alice y Rosalie tenían ya muchos deberes que hacer y me habían dicho que no podrían salir, y Jasper había invitado a Emmett a pasar los dos días en la casa de campo que tenía su familia... - tenía unas ganas enormes de no tener la obligación de ir al instituto en casi tres días seguidos.

Al llegar a casa me puse el pijama y me tumbé en el sofá, dispuesta a leer un buen rato.

¿Nunca os había dicho que me encanta leer?

Pues sí, ya sé que en estos tiempos es un poco raro, pero es una forma de poder alejarme de mis problemas y descubrir mundos diferentes, problemas de otras personas y hacer que me sienta menos perdida.

Me entregué tanto a la lectura que no escuché el timbre sonar y la persona que estuviese en el patio insistió llamando un par de veces más. Finalmente alcé la cabeza y, preguntándome quien sería a estas horas, contesté al telefonillo.

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Bella? Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Esa era la voz de…? No podía ser.

- ¿Edward?

- Exacto - me contestó la voz aterciopelada, dulce y sexy. - ¿Puedo subir?

Me miré en el espejo que tenía en frente. Mi pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, y mi pijama no es que estuviese demasiado limpio, pero aparte de eso mi aspecto era presentable.

En media fracción de segundo mi cerebro se puso a trabajar, y me solté el pelo en el acto.

- Supongo que sí - contesté dudosa. - Sube, es el séptimo piso, la puerta ya la sabes.

Apreté el botón para que la puerta se abriera y me dirigí corriendo a mi habitación. Cambié mi pijama por una falda corta marrón y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, y lo más deprisa que pude me puse un poco de brillo en los labios.¿Para qué te estás tomando tantas molestias?

El timbre sonó, y yo tardé un poquito en abrir, para disimular.

- Hola, Bella - Traía una sonrisa en sus labios, que me hizo sonreír a mí sin darme cuenta. Estaba un poco pálido, supuse que era debido a su reciente enfermedad.

- Edward - dije mientras me hacía a un lado para que pasara. - ¿Cómo sabías donde vivía?

Su risa resonó por la habitación.

- Bueno, me acordaba del patio, y solo me ha hecho falta llamar a una puerta cualquiera y preguntar por ti para saber exactamente cuál era tu casa.

Asentí y me senté en el sofá, indicándole con la mano que también lo hiciese él.

- Y, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita, si puede saberse?

Él se encogió de hombros y me miró a los ojos, pero yo aparté la vista antes de que fuese tarde.

- Solo quería verte - soltó con sencillez para después sonreírme pícaramente.Típico de Edward,

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - pregunté para cambiar de tema.

- Mucho mejor, gracias. Ayer ya estaba bien, pero ya sabes como es mi padre, decía que tenía que guardar cama un día más por si acaso. Médicos - comentó como si eso lo aclarara todo.

Nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo, extraño. Por un momento bajé la guardia y me permití mirarle, sin saber que él había hecho lo mismo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y el mundo pareció detenerse. Nunca me explicaré aquella sensación, pero de pronto parecía que nada importaba, daba igual que hubiese evitado a Edward durante todos esos años, porque en ese momento daba lo mismo que él fuese un egocéntrico, creído. El silencio se fue haciendo más mágico cuanto más tiempo pasaba, y sin saber cómo, tenía su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. Otra vez.

- En verdad he venido a por una cosa que me pertenece. – susurró, haciendo que su cálido aliento recorriese mi boca.

- No me pidas que te bese, porque te besaré.

Las palabras salieron de mi sin darme cuenta y antes de que pudiese arrepentirme sus labios chocaron con los míos, produciéndome infinitas sensaciones a la vez

* * *

Capitulo corto, y puente largo. No he estado en casa a si que no he podido adelantar nada ni subir el capitulo (para los que no lo sepais este fin de semana ha sido puente en España), ademas mi beta tiene problemas y no puede evitar retrasarse en lo de pasarme los capitulos a si que os pido muuuuucha paciencia y os prometo que por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas actualizaré esto ya que, por supuesto no me he dejado la historia de lado.

Por otro lado me he creado un blog: http:// tengogaanasdeti . blogspot . com / (quitar los espacios) A ser posible haré criticas de los libros que me leo y será un espacio para lo que escribo individualmente, (que no tiene nada que ver con estas historias de ) Os invito a que paseis y si alguien más tiene algún blog que no dude en decirmelo y me pasare por ahi encantada.

En fin, centrandonos en el capítulo creo que el bonito beso de Edward y Bella recompensa que sea un capitulo mas bien corto (por no decir muy corto, adiós a lo de comprometerme ha hacerlos todos lo suficientemente largos) y espero también vuestros reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Un beso y disfrutad de la lectura :)


	5. Seducción

**_Disclaimer:_** No soy Stephenie Meyer por lo que ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen.

**_Agradecimientos:_** A Bárbara, o lo que es lo mismo bars-9, por su paciencia y sus consejos. Gracias por aceptar ser mi beta.

**_Resumen:_** AU. ExB. Había conseguido ignorarle todas las veces que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos. Pero el destino es caprichoso e hizo que nos tocase juntos en la misma clase, provocando que miles de sentimientos salieran a flote, y me enamorase perdidamente de él...

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Seducción.**

_Y entonces, el mundo se detiene, y solo estáis tú y él, él y tú. Y nada importa, solo vosotros._

**  
**Sus labios se movían contra los míos con infinita dulzura y sentí miles de mariposas revolotear en mi estómago cuando puso una de sus manos en mi cintura. Yo me agarré a él, segura de que si me soltaba, mis piernas se derrumbarían y caería al suelo. ¿Por qué razón había estado evitando esto durante tanto tiempo? Al preguntármelo, cientos de sentimientos asaltaron mi mente y me separé con brusquedad. Salté del sofá y me alejé de él, negando con la cabeza. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y me concentré en recuperar la respiración y el control de mi cuerpo. Las piernas me temblaban. Edward me miró confundido y se levantó también del sofá, acercándose a mí un paso

– No – susurré, levantando las manos. - No. Esto es un error.

– Pero, tú me has dicho...

Negué con la cabeza. Era verdad, se me había ido la cabeza y le había dicho diez palabras malditas. _No me pidas que te bese porque te besaré. _¿De dónde había sacado yo esa frase?

– Da igual lo que haya dicho. Es un error. – contesté, mirando al suelo.

Él se acercó más y yo me alejé, al final quedé aprisionada contra la pared. Con elegancia, puso sus brazos a cada lado de mi rostro, impidiéndome escapar. Nos quedamos en silencio y yo bajé todo lo que pude la cabeza para no tener ninguna conexión con él.

– Bella. - puso una de sus manos en mi mentón y me obligó a mirarle. - ¿De qué tienes miedo, Bella?

Noté como me faltaba el aire. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo a los sentimientos que de un día para otro habían surgido dentro de mí. Nunca había creído en el amor a corto plazo, siempre había pensado que para querer a alguien tenías que conocerlo muy bien, haber estado con él un largo tiempo. Y ahora todas mis creencias se habían ido al garete.

– Yo no tengo miedo.

Él se rió y me acaricio la mejilla.

– Claro que sí, estas temblando.

Negué con la cabeza e intenté soltarme de su agarre. Edward sonrió de lado y me miró a los ojos, parecía divertido. Se fue acercando a mí y sentí como mi corazón respondía de manera alocada por su proximidad.

- Edward, por favor… - mi voz era apenas un susurro convertido en súplica. Estaba segura de que él no se apartaría y que seguiría con su juego; pero, para mi sorpresa, se separó lo suficiente para dejarme escapar.

Salí corriendo a la cocina. Me aferré con fuerza a la encimera mientras los temblores dejaban de atacar mi cuerpo.

_¿Qué hago?  
_

Mi mente se puso a trabajar rápidamente Y se me ocurrió hacer la única cosa que podía salvarme en esos momentos: fingir que no había pasado nada.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber, Edward?

Me giré con toda naturalidad y él me miró sorprendido, pero luego pareció reponerse porque asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Una coca-cola o prefieres otra cosa?

- Una coca-cola está bien. Gracias.

Abrí la nevera y vertí la bebida en dos grandes vasos, después puse hielo y una pajita. Lo dejé todo en una bandeja y lo llevé al salón. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato mientras cada uno sorbía su bebida.

- Jasper y tú parecéis muy unidos. ¿No?

Le miré sorprendida. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a todo el mundo?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté recelosa.

- Bueno… parecéis novios.

Suspiré, preparada para contarle la verdad. Pero… ¿por qué contársela? No tenía porqué desmentir la mentira.

- Tú y Laurent también parecéis muy unidos - contraataqué.

Él se rió y bebió de su vaso.

- ¿Lo parecemos? - negó con la cabeza. - Eso es lo que le gustaría a ella.

Y allí estaba otra vez. El Edward creído y arrogante que yo tanto odiaba.

- Puede que no.

- Si no, no me perseguiría.

Le miré; tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar debatiéndose entre decir algo o no decirlo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

Me reí.

- ¿Ganó el decirlo?

- ¿Qué? - me miró y le miré, los dos sonreímos.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Nada, cosas mías. Dime.

Se frotó las manos y luego se las pasó por la cabeza, revolviendo más su pelo cobrizo. Parecía nervioso y cogió aire.

- Normalmente en lo primero que me fijo de una chica es en la belleza exterior, si no son guapas no las quiero. Pero, ¿sabes qué fue lo primero que me gustó de ti?

Negué con la cabeza sin contestar, temiendo que mi voz rompiese la burbuja de cristal que se había creado a nuestro alrededor.

- Lo primero fue tu indiferencia. Cuando nos cruzábamos por los pasillos, tú no me mirabas, me ignorabas completamente y eso no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado. Lo segundo fue tu obsesión por hacer que todo el mundo esté bien, aunque eso te perjudique. - le miré extrañada. ¿Cómo podía saber él eso? - Y lo tercero fue tu olor. Hueles a fresas, dulce, cálida. Recuerdo que la primera vez que te tuve cerca me enamoré de tu fragancia, y desde entonces me acercó a ti cada día, lo suficiente para respirar tu olor, pero lo mínimo para que no te des cuenta.

Nos quedamos mirándonos otra vez y yo gemí. ¿Cuántas veces nos íbamos a encontrar en la misma situación? Pero esta vez él respetó mis límites y solo agarró mi mano para pasársela cerca de su nariz. Cerró los ojos y yo no solté su agarre; en lugar de eso, pasé mis dedos por la superficie de sus labios, eran suaves. Los dos suspiramos y yo me permití cerrar los ojos un momento. Nunca sabré si nos quedamos en esa posición segundos, minutos u horas. Lo que sí sé es que sonó el teléfono y la burbuja pareció romperse con un ruido sordo. Él se levantó sobresaltado y yo abrí los ojos, mirándole extrañada.

- Tengo que irme - Cogió sus cosas y, antes de que pudiese impedirlo, ya estaba en la puerta de entrada. - Adiós, Bella.

Cerró de un portazo y yo, aun en estado de _shock,_ me apresuré a coger la llamada.

_Vamos a llamarlo amor._

Lunes por la mañana. El despertador sonó, como siempre, a las siete y media, pero esta vez no me costó levantarme como de costumbre. Salté de la cama movida por un extraño deseo de ver a cierta persona innombrable. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, incrédula por mis pensamientos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

El instituto estaba atestado de gente. Recordé que los alumnos del colegio de la Push llegaban hoy para estudiar aquí; me pregunté cómo cabríamos todos en las aulas.

- ¡Bella!

Alcé el cuello para ver el cuerpo pequeño de Alice abrirse paso entre la multitud. Le sonreí y sacudí la mano en forma de saludo.

- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? - pregunté cuando la tuve cerca.

Ella rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca. Una punzada de celos recorrió mi cuerpo durante una fracción de segundo. Hasta cuando hacía esas muecas parecía sacada de una revista de moda.

- ¡Horroroso! ¡Horrible! ¡Lo peor!

Me reí antes su dramatismo.

- No ha debido de ser tan malo.

- ¿Que no? Créeme Bella, no ha podido ser peor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté.

- Llevamos tan solo una semana de instituto y ya tengo deberes atrasados - su voz se fue elevando mientras movía las manos frenéticamente. - No he tenido tiempo de ir de compras.

Me llevé las manos a la boca en un gesto de sorpresa exagerado. Alice, la chica que no podía vivir sin ir por lo menos tres veces a la semana de compras.

- Dios mío, Alice, ¿Cómo has sobrevivido? Estas enferma.

Le toqué con las yemas de los dedos la frente pero ella me apartó la mano de un manotazo.

- No seas estúpida, Bella.

- No lo soy. - apreté los labios para ocultar una sonrisa. - Soy realista, nunca ha habido un fin de semana en el que no hayas salido de compras.

Me miró con cara de cachorro abandonado.

_Oh, oh. Esto no puede ser bueno.  
_

- Lo sé, Bella - contestó sin apartar de su cara esa mueca tan… persistente. - Por eso sé que me acompañarás esta tarde - mi mente trabajó a toda velocidad para inventar una excusa. - Porfavorporfavorporfavor. - suplicó de forma atropellada.

Negué con la cabeza. De ninguna de las maneras me iba a someter a una tarde de compras con Alice. No, no y rotundamente no. La miré y suspiré.

- Está bien. – murmuré, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Ella soltó un gritó y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo gemí, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan débil?

- Perdonad.

Alice me soltó y yo me giré para ver a un muchacho alto y grande. Tenía los músculos bien definidos y mostraba una sonrisa que me hizo sonreír a mi también inconscientemente. Sus ojos eran oscuros, pero profundos, y su pelo negro estaba medio rapado.

- ¿Podríais decirme dónde se encuentra esta clase? - le dio la vuelta a una hoja y nos la enseñó. - Es que estoy un poco perdido.

Volvió a sonreír y yo me quedé mirándole. Alice se percató y me dio un leve codazo en las costillas.

- Claro. - dije. - Mira, sigues todo recto, tuerces a la derecha. Verás unas escaleras, subes tres pisos y sigues el pasillo todo recto.

Asintió con la cabeza con un gesto de concentración.

- Vale, muchísimas gracias. - abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró y dio media vuelta.

Me quedé sonriendo mientras se alejaba. Ese chico tenía algo agradable, algo cálido. O igual solo eran imaginaciones mías.

- Bella, se te iban los ojos. - Alice se rió y me miró pícaramente.

- ¡Qué va! - negué con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio.

- Es guapo.

Asentí sin pensármelo y las dos nos reímos.

Era un gran alivio saber que no estaba tan obsesionada con el señorito Edward y que había otros chicos que podían llegar a gustarme, aunque fuese mínimamente. Me obligué a mí misma a no pensar en que jamás nadie había despertado en mí sentimientos como lo había hecho Edward Cullen, y que eso, por narices, tenía que ser una señal. Me despedí de Alice para entrar en clase. El profesor aun no estaba presente y en el aula reinaba el caos. No había dado un paso cuando alguien me cogió el codo por atrás. Mi intuición femenina me indicó quién era antes de girarme y mis sentidos se dispararon mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente.

_Estúpidas reacciones hormonales.  
_

Edward me empujó hacia fuera y yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar a clase? - pregunté cuando lo tuve de cara.

Sonrió de lado y se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras me soltaba el codo y me cogía la mano. Le miré confundida y di un paso atrás intentando soltarme, pero él apretó más fuerte y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Una lucecita se encendió en mi cabeza, y abrí los ojos sorprendida. La manera en que Edward me miraba, sus manos tocando las mías, la forma en que sus labios rozaban mi boca, como me sonreía y la clara seducción que llevaba el tono de su voz…

Edward Cullen intentaba conquistarme; y yo intentaba hacer lo mismo con él.

Su razón no la entendía, la mía estaba muy clara.

Las piernas me temblaron y el pánico se apoderó de mí; yo no podía enamorarme de él, y él no podía enamorarse de mí. La evidencia era clara, jamás podría confiar en Edward y sabía que su forma de ser le impedía ser fiel a una sola persona. Volví a intentar soltarme mientras conseguía reponerme de mi pequeño ataque.

- ¡Bella, para! - me agarró la otra mano y me las sujetó con la suficiente fuerza para que no me pudiese soltar, pero con la mínima para que no me hiciese daño. - Quiero preguntarte algo.

- ¿Algo? - me quedé quieta. - ¿El qué?

Su risa resonó por el pasillo y se confundió entra el murmullo de la gente.

- El señor Ahern no ha venido. - levanté una ceja dudosa. - Confía en mí, tengo fuentes. - volvió a sonreír y yo intenté mantenerme seria. - Como no pasarán lista, me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo.

- ¿Ir contigo? - una sonrisa amenazó con iluminar mi cara, pero la retuve. - ¿Ir contigo dónde?

- Venir conmigo. Ahora. - me tendió la mano. - A un sitio donde podamos estar solos, tenemos que hablar… ¿no crees?

Y entonces ocurrió, como tantas otras veces. Mi cerebro dejó de pensar, su voz aterciopelada, sus ojos verdes mirándome con súplica y deseo, su rostro iluminado por una media sonrisa, sus dedos tendidos hacia mí. Todo él me atraía y no podía pensar con claridad. Extendí mi mano hacia la suya sin pensármelo dos veces mientras mis voces internas me gritaban que no lo hiciese. Agarré su mano con fuerza y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, mientras que la mía se hacía paso y se posaba también en mi rostro. El mundo pareció detenerse otra vez hasta que de pronto una voz nos interrumpió y todo volvió a la marcha.

- Chicos, a clase. - una señora entró delante de nosotros. - Soy la sustituta del señor Ahern.

Edward soltó mi mano y me indicó con la cabeza que entrara. Yo lo hice, aun cegada por sus encantos.

* * *

Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. La cosa se va poniendo interesante pero os pido toda la paciencia del mundo mundial porque mi beta está teniendo problemas con su ordenador y no tiene medios para corregirme los capítulos. A si que si la espera se os hace muuuy larga podeis entrar a mi blog: http:// tengogaanasdeti . blogspot . com / (sin los espacios) Ya lo anuncié pero lo volví a crear todo y ahora tiene mejor aspecto, ahí escribiré las cosas que se me ocurren y que no tienen nada que ver con los fics, recomendaré libros y películas que a mi me han gustado, pondré noticias de mis próximos fics o añadiré información adicional y curiosidades sobre los que ya estoy escribiendo.. etc. Os invito a todos a pasar por ahi y dejar algún comentario, y si alguien más tiene un blog o quiere hacerse uno que me lo diga porfa. :)

Un beso enorme y muchisimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas que es lo que me anima a continuar con la historia.


	6. Un 'nuevo' amigo

**_Disclaimer:_** No soy Stephenie Meyer por lo que ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen.

**_Agradecimientos:_** A Bárbara, o lo que es lo mismo bars-9, por su paciencia y sus consejos. Gracias por aceptar ser mi beta.

**_Resumen:_** AU. ExB. Había conseguido ignorarle todas las veces que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos. Pero el destino es caprichoso e hizo que nos tocase juntos en la misma clase, provocando que miles de sentimientos salieran a flote, y me enamorase perdidamente de él...

**_Capítulo Seis._**

Un nuevo amigo

_Hay veces que me gusta que te enfades, porque luego me gustan mucho más las reconciliaciones._

Maldije en voz baja cuando uno de los indios de La Push - que aun iban un poco perdidos por el instituto y corrían pasillo arriba pasillo abajo para no llegar tarde - me empujó haciendo que chocara con la fila de taquillas grises. Solté una retahíla de palabras mal sonantes que no vienen al caso mientras mis libros caían al suelo. Volví a maldecir en voz baja.

- ¡Podrías tener cuidado! - grité a nadie en particular.

Me agaché, pero una mano se había adelantado y mis libros ya estaban perfectamente apilados. Levanté la vista y unos ojos oscuros, profundos, me devolvieron la mirada.

- ¿Un mal día? - preguntó el chico, sonriéndome cordialmente.

- Y que lo digas. - le devolví una media sonrisa que se parecía más a una mueca de fastidio. Eso pareció divertirle porque su boca se ensanchó hasta mostrarme una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

Los dos nos levantamos del suelo y me tendió los libros.

- Gracias. - murmuré mientras los volvía a guardar en la mochila. Sentía la mirada del chico puesta en mí, así que al final levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con una expresión de fastidio. Levanté las cejas sin entender lo que pasaba.

- ¿No me recuerdas?

Me separé un poco y le miré de arriba a abajo. No. No le recordaba, ¿lo había visto alguna vez?

Intenté concentrarme en las posibilidades que tenía:

1- Podía librarme de la situación incómoda en la que me había metido y fingir que lo recordaba de pronto. Ya sabéis, lo típico del "ostras sí, cuánto tiempo, ¿cómo te va todo?"

2- Podía hacerme la tonta e ignorar su pregunta. Incluso podía irme precipitadamente fingiendo que alguien me llamaba.

3- Podía decirle la verdad. No me sonaba para nada.

Decidí descartar la número dos en primer lugar, por la simple razón de que parecería una auténtica imbécil. Iba a optar por la número uno cuando pensé que igual me había chocado alguna vez con él en mis visitas a La Push y no quedaría demasiado bien preguntarle, conociéndole solo de vista, qué tal le iba la vida. Por eso opté por la número tres. Siempre había que ir con la verdad por delante, ¿no?

- Pues la verdad es que no. - fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio. Seguramente ya me había puesto colorada.

Su risa resonó por el pasillo y yo no pude evitar reírme. Él se revolvió el pelo y entonces se me abrió paso una imagen en mi mente. Como un flash que iluminó mi cabeza durante una fracción de segundo.

- ¡Un momento! - me reí y di un saltito en mi sitio. - Eres el chico de la clase de arte.

Era el chico que nos había pedido información a Alice y a mí esa misma mañana.

- Bueno sí, pero mi nombre es Jacob. - me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché. - Jacob Black.

__

Black

. Ese apellido me sonaba demasiado.

- Yo soy Bella Swan.

Jacob soltó mi mano y me inspeccionó de arriba a abajo como si fuese la primera vez que me veía. Sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa.

- ¿No serás Isabella, la hija de Charlie? - volvió a sonreír y me contagió su alegría.

- Sí

- ¡Yo soy Jake! ¿Te acuerdas? El hijo de Billy.

Y entonces lo recordé todo. Sin pensarlo si quiera, grité su nombre en señal de reconocimiento; estuve tentada a lanzarme a sus brazos, pero lo pensé mejor y el gesto se me congeló en el aire. Él no pareció darse cuenta y en un segundo me tenía aprisionada entre su pecho, me quedé sin aire.

Jacob y yo habíamos sido almas gemelas durante nuestra infancia. Todos los días Charlie bajaba a La Push, a casa de Billy y yo me encontraba con Jake y jugábamos juntos. Me acuerdo que los otros niños se metían con nosotros y decían que éramos novios y cosas por el estilo. De eso hace ya siete años o así, la última vez que nos vimos Billy y Charlie tuvieron una fuerte discusión y no se hablan desde entonces. Como consecuencia de esa pelea, Jacob y yo dejamos de vernos. Al principio hablábamos de vez en cuando por teléfono, pero al ser tan pequeños las conversaciones eran cortas y aburridas, por lo que finalmente perdimos totalmente el contacto.

Volví a fijarme en Jacob, esta vez con más detenimiento. Había cambiado, por supuesto, pero en el fondo seguía teniendo los mismos rasgos de siempre. ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido? Parecía que él se preguntaba lo mismo que yo, porque me miraba entre incrédulo y confundido. Levanté una ceja cuando su inspección sobrepasó los límites de la educación.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Jacob pareció salir de una ensoñación, frunció el ceño pero después me sonrió ampliamente.

- Nada. Solo que estás muy cambiada, no te había reconocido. - bajó la cabeza. - Y tú a mi tampoco…

Le miré, parecía que detrás de esas palabras había algo más y no pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva.

- Dejaste de llamarme. - le acusé sin malicia.

Era la verdad, o por lo menos parte de ella. Yo también había dejado de llamarle, pero en cambio no lo había olvidado en todos estos años. Siempre lo recordaba como mi pequeño sol, era la persona que me hacía feliz. Un amor de infancia.

- Tú también dejaste de llamarme.

En su voz sí que iba pintado el reproche y un sentimiento de culpa me invadió al instante. Nos miramos, invadidos por un silencio sepulcral, y con una sola mirada nos pedimos disculpas y nos perdonamos. Sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho. Un torrente de emociones pareció explotar en mi interior y comencé a llorar sin motivo aparente. Al parecer guardaba en una caja la desilusión y el dolor que me había provocado el distanciamiento con el que entonces era mi mejor amigo, la melancolía y las ganas de él. Sentimientos que no sabía que tenía salieron fuera de mí y me desahogué en sus brazos. Me sentí mucho mejor cuando Jacob me sonrió, secándome las lágrimas y me dijo:

- Todo está olvidado. ¿Volvemos a ser amigos?

Yo asentí con la cabeza sin dudarlo.

- ¿Como antes? - preguntó.

Yo sabía a lo que se refería y me mordí el labio, Jasper había sustituido de muy buena manera a Jake, pero descubrí que había dejado intacto el espacio reservado a Jacob y que los dos cabían de la misma forma en mi corazón.

- Como antes. - asentí con la cabeza y volvimos a abrazarnos. Como antes.

__

Vamos a llamarlo amor.

Respira, suspira, respira, suspira.

¿Quién me había mandado a mí aceptar la invitación de Alice? Pensaba que a mi pequeño cerebro ya le había quedado claro eso de _"jamás de los jamases aceptes ir con Alice de compras"_.

Aunque claro, olvidaba que mi mejor amiga era experta en poner la típica carita de cachorro abandonado que te hacía aceptar sin remedio. Era increíble que, después de llevar tantos años juntas, esa mueca aun hiciese efecto. Bueno, increíble o de suponer dada la facilidad con la que me rendía ante los problemas. La verdad era que si tenía que elegir entre una tarde de compras con Alice o que su enfado recayese sobre mí, me quedaba, sin duda, con la primera opción.

Un grito de mi amiga me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, la miré extrañada mientras ella daba saltitos en su sitio y señalaba a un escaparate lejano. Seguí la línea de su mano y enfoqué a un maniquí con un vestido negro - bastante bonito, todo hay que decirlo -.

- ¡Dios mío! - Alice me agarró del brazo y comenzó a tirar de mí sin esfuerzo alguno. - ¡¿Has visto eso?! - asentí sin comprender su asombro. - Este vestido estaba solo en París, me encanta. ¿No te encanta? Me encanta.

- Ya lo has dicho, Alice. - me reí por lo bajo e inspeccioné el vestido más de cerca.

- Sé que te gusta. - murmuró mi amiga, mirándome maliciosamente.

__

Oh, oh, esto no puede traer nada bueno.

- Yo no me pondría eso. - afirmé cruzándome de brazos.

Alice no me hizo caso y me arrastró dentro de la tienda. Sin saber cómo, me encontraba metida en el vestuario con el vestido en mis brazos. Suspiré y tapé el precio antes de que mis ojos se saliesen de las orbitas, era mejor no saberlo porque entonces no me atrevería si quiera a probármelo.

Me miré al espejo con ojo crítico, la verdad es que me quedaba bastante bien, la tela caía suelta desde la costura del pecho y dejaba la espalda al aire.

- ¿Ya? - preguntó Alice impaciente.

En lugar de contestar, corrí las cortinas blancas. Los ojitos celestes de mi amiga brillaron de alegría y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

- Es perfecto. - susurró.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido y le señalé con el dedo con gesto amenazante.

- Es precioso, pero bajo ningún concepto me lo voy a comprar. Primero, porque no me lo pondría, es demasiado elegante. Segundo, porque comprar un vestido de esta tienda se sale totalmente de mi presupuesto. Tercero, porque ya me he comprado el pijama y es suficiente. Y cuarto… - me quedé pensando y ella levantó una ceja. - Está bien, no hay cuarto. - admití provocando que su risa musical se mezclase con el aire.

Alice se encogió de hombros y me metió otra vez en el probador.

- Está bien, no te lo compres.

Yo la miré incrédula y mi boca se abrió con asombro. Un momento, ¿Alice acababa de dejarme ganar? Imposible. Me quedé quieta esperando que se riese en mi cara por haberla creído, pero, en lugar de eso, me empujó y cerró las cortinas tras de mí, así que me quité el vestido, procurando otra vez tapar el precio.

Salí con el vestido en mis manos y vi como Alice hablaba con la dependienta. Me acerqué a ellas y pude ver como la chica cogía otro vestido idéntico al mío. Lo llevó a la caja y Alice la siguió.

- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunté con precaución. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Comprar el vestido. - contestó ella con toda naturalidad.

- Habíamos quedado que no lo iba a comprar.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros y sonrió a la dependienta.

- Habíamos quedado que tú no lo ibas a comprar. - remarcó el tú señalándome con el dedo. - Así que te lo compro yo. Primero, porque yo voy a encontrar una ocasión perfecta para que te lo pongas. Segundo, porque comprar un vestido de esta tienda se saldrá totalmente de tu presupuesto, pero no del mío. Tercero, nunca es suficiente. Y cuarto… espera, no había cuarto. - se rió y se giró para pagar.

- Son ciento cincuenta euros, por favor. - dijo la dependienta con sonrisa falsa.

Alice le tendió una tarjeta de crédito, pero yo la detuve.

- ¡Ni hablar! No pienso dejar que te gastes tanto dinero en un vestido, y menos si ese vestido es para mí.

- Vamos, Bella. No seas aguafiestas, es un regalo que te hago por… - se quedó pensando. - como regalo de reconciliación.

- ¡Que no!

Pero, como siempre, ella se deshizo de mi brazo y le tendió la tarjeta a la dependienta. Ya estaba hecho. Alice me dio la bolsa con el vestido dentro y yo la cogí respirando hondo. Mejor era no negarse.

Mi móvil sonó justo en ese momento y yo me disculpé en un susurró bajo y salí de la tienda.

- ¿_Bella_? - me preguntó una voz desde la otra parte de la línea.

- ¡Jasper! ¿Dónde estáis?

Vale, sí, admito que había llamado a mis amigos pidiendo socorro en cuanto entramos en la decimosexta tienda. Pero juro que necesitaba descansar.

- _Estamos en la entrada principal_. - contestó. - _¿Dónde narices estáis vosotras?_

Miré a mi alrededor en busca de una referencia conocida, pero no había ninguna tienda ni ningún lugar que Jasper conociese. ¿Es que habíamos ido a parar al centro comercial más grande del país?

- Pues no lo sé, la verdad. Hace tiempo que he perdido la cuenta de todas las tiendas a las que hemos entrado y no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy. - escuché la risa de Jasper de fondo y rodé los ojos. Por lo menos alguien se lo pasaba bien a costa de mis desgracias.- Lo mejor será que os quedéis ahí y yo arrastraré a Alice lo más rápido que pueda.

- _¿Lo más rápido que puedas quiere decir "sentaos a tomar una coca-cola, o quizá dos y esperadnos pacientemente"?_

Esta vez fui yo la que reí con ganas.

- Más o menos quiere decir eso. Ahora nos vemos, Jazz.

- _Claro, hasta ahora._

Un pitido molesto y constante me indicó que la comunicación se había cortado y yo me guardé el móvil en el bolso. Alice no tardó en venir a mi lado y, para mi sorpresa, accedió enseguida a ir a encontrarnos con nuestros amigos, y dijo que estaba cansada y que quería tomar algo tranquilamente. Quiero decir… ¡¡Alice acababa de decir que estaba cansada de ir de compras!! La miré con los ojos como platos, pero ella fingió que no se daba cuenta y continuó caminando. ¡Ni si quiera se había opuesto un poquito! ¡Ni había puesto cara rara cuando nombré a Jasper! Definitivamente, algo le pasaba.

Caminamos deprisa, a un ritmo constante y la vuelta se me hizo eterna, ¿de verdad habíamos andado tanto? Al final, en un cuarto de hora largo estábamos en la entrada principal, pero allí no había nadie.

- ¿No te habían dicho que estaban aquí? - me preguntó Alice con tono acusatorio.

- Sí - asentí. - Pero Jasper me dijo que igual iban a alguna cafetería. - las dos miramos a nuestro alrededor, pero nada. - Espera, que lo llamo.

Saqué mi móvil del bolso y le di a marcación rápida - es lo que tiene que tu mejor amigo tenga siempre el teléfono disponible por si necesitas desahogarte. - Mientras, Alice se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a dar con el pie golpecitos impacientes al suelo, yo la miré rodando los ojos y ella soltó una risita.

- ¿_Diga_?

- ¡Jasper! ¿Dónde estáis?

- _Ah Bella, no sabía que eras tú. Estamos en la cafetería que está en frente de esa tienda que a Alice le gusta tanto._

Asentí con la cabeza. ¡Cuántas explicaciones, por dios!

- ¿Tienes lo que te dije?

- _Claro, Bella._

- Vale, entonces vamos para allá. Un beso.

Alice me miró y dejó de golpear el suelo.

- ¿Y? ¿Dónde están?

- Pues me ha dicho "Estamos en la cafetería que está en frente de esa tienda que a Alice le gusta tanto" - mi amiga asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué era eso que le dijiste?

- ¡Oye, no me seas cotilla! Son cosas mías.

La miré de reojo mientras comenzaba a andar y, por suerte, Alice se quedó callada y no insistió en el tema. ¿Qué narices le pasaba hoy?

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaban tomándose un batido, así que Alice y yo también nos pedimos uno. Estuvimos hablando y Rosalie enseguida se interesó por el vestido que Alice, muy amablemente, me había comprado. A una señal de Jasper, yo me levanté y miré a Emmett y a Rosalie con ojos amenazadores.

- Chicos, ¿me acompañáis un momento a una tienda que he visto antes? - les miré a los dos, intentando decirles con los ojos lo que no podía decirles con las palabras.

Emmett asintió enseguida, el pobre ya estaba cansado de estar sentado en una silla, pero Rosalie hizo un mohín.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

- ¡Ahora! - murmuré entre dientes y miré a Jasper y a Alice sin que esta última se diese cuenta.

Rosalie lo entendió y formó con sus labios rosados una "oh". Se levantó sonriendo maliciosamente. Alice nos miró a los tres y, al darse cuenta de que se quedaba sola con Jasper, también se levantó enseguida.

- ¡Yo también voy!

Yo la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, no iba a fastidiar mi plan.

- No, Alice. Tú te quedas. - ella negó con la cabeza y mi mente trabajó para buscar una buena excusa. - Sí, porque voy a una librería, y tú en las librerías te aburres muchísimo - resalté la palabra muchísimo y ella enseguida cambió su expresión.

- Pero yo puedo ir con Emmett y Rosalie. - dijo con voz dudosa.

- No - contesté enseguida. - No, porque ellos necesitan tiempo para estar a solas. Ya sabes. - solté una risa nerviosa y les guiñé un ojo. Ellos asintieron enseguida.

Al final conseguí que Alice se quedara y nosotros nos dirigimos a la salida con paso rápido. Estábamos fuera de la vista de nuestros amigos cuando Emmett y Rosalie se giraron para pedirme una explicación.

- Solo os voy a decir una cosa. – murmuré, anticipándome a sus preguntas. - Reconciliación.

__

Vamos a llamarlo amor.

De vuelta a casa, pensé que las cosas no podían haber salido mejor. Mi plan había funcionado y Alice y Jasper se habían reconciliado.

Jasper le había comprado a Alice un vestido precioso, que yo sabía que le gustaría porque cuando se lo fue a comprar no había su talla y se quedó sin él, y le había invitado a una cena en uno de sus restaurantes preferidos. Al parecer, habían quedado como amigos por el momento, ya que ninguno de los dos había confesado sus sentimientos al otro, pero algo es algo y ahora los tenía en frente mío abrazados.

Los miré sonriendo y no pude evitar pensar en Edward, escenas fugaces de nuestro primer beso, de la vez que me llevó a su casa, de cada una de sus palabras, atravesaron mi mente como una estrella fugaz. Pensé en sus sonrisas y en sus ojos verdes mirándome con intensidad, una lágrima escapó de mis ojos y yo los cerré confusa. ¿Qué narices me estaba haciendo Edward Cullen?

La mirada celeste de Alice se clavó en mis ojos chocolate y, soltando a Jasper, corrió hacia mí para lanzarse a mis brazos.

- Oh, Bella. De verdad que siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. . – dijo, apretándome más de la cuenta.

Yo intenté respirar y me reí mientras me apartaba un poco de ella.

- Está bien, Alice. No pasa nada. Y respira, ¿quieres? Que te va a dar algo.

Ella se rió, con un sonido musical que me recordó a las campanitas y volvió a abrazarme. Jasper nos miraba y me guiñó el ojo, complacido. Y entonces empecé a reírme sin razón aparente. Si mis amigos eran felices, yo era feliz por ellos.

Seguimos andando, bromeando y riendo. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

Al llegar a mi patio, nos quedamos un rato más hablando, aun no era de noche y a ninguno nos apetecía separarnos, así que nos quedamos sentados en un banco que estaba en frente de mi finca. La puerta del patio se abrió y mi corazón dio un vuelco. La figura perfecta de mi amor platónico dio un paso hacia la calle y yo, mientras sentía que me faltaba el aire, aparté la vista e intenté esconderme.

Pasaron unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos y Alice me dio un codazo en el costado.

- Bella, ¿por qué Edward Cullen nos está mirando?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté pensar con rapidez.

¿Qué hago?

Intenté salirme por la tangente y hacerme la que no sabe nada.

- ¿Qué dices, Alice? No puede ser.

No me giré y Alice me dio otro codazo impaciente.

- ¡Claro que puede ser, Bella! ¡Y viene directo hacia nosotras!

Solté un grito y me giré con una agilidad y una rapidez que no sabía que poseía. Edward estaba a escasos metros del banco y traía consigo su mirada intensa y su perfecta sonrisa torcida. Me mordí el labio para no sonreír yo también e intenté que el corazón no se me saliese del pecho.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! - susurré mientras miraba hacia todos lados. - ¡Escóndeme Alice!

Pero, como siempre, mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

- Bella. - murmuró Edward en forma de saludo cuando lo tuve en frente. Yo me levanté y él, sin previo aviso, me besó las mejillas. Cerré los ojos aspirando su olor.

- Edward. - contesté de forma monótona. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él volvió a sonreír y yo maldije en voz baja.

- Mi amigo. - señaló el portal con el dedo. - ¿No te acuerdas?

Asentí y me ruboricé, por culpa de ese maldito amigo Edward y yo habíamos empezado con toda esta ''historia''. Nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo, nadie sabía qué decir ya que la presencia de Jasper y Alice mirándonos atónitos no favorecía mucho las cosas.

- Bueno… Yo me voy. Ya hablaremos. - Me guiñó el ojo y yo le sonreí asintiendo.

- Ya hablaremos.

En cuanto se alejó, mis dos amigos me atosigaron a preguntas.

- ¡Pero no me habías dicho que vuestra amistad estaba tan avanzada! - gritó Jasper riendo.

- ¡Y a mi directamente no me habías dicho nada! ¡¿Desde cuándo Edward Cullen y tú sois tan amiguitos?

Suspiré y me senté en el banco. Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa…

* * *

No me mateis por la aparición de Jacob en este capítulo y por el poco protagonismo que le he dado a Edward, pero bueno, tenía que pasar para avanzar con la trama. Tengo semanas de exámenes, y muchos agobios y, los fines de semana que es el único tiempo que puedo descansar un poco... bailo los viernes hasta las diez de la noche, los sábados me encargo de mis primas pequeñas (menudos terremotos) y los domingo estudiar, deberes, estudiar y.. deberes. No sé de donde voy a poder sacar tiempo para escribir, P-A-C-I-E-N-C-I-A que el fic no lo pienso dejar por nada del mundo.

Si quereis charlar o algo podeis encontrarme en mi blog: http:// tengogaanasdeti . blogspot . com / (sin los espacios), ahí escribiré las cosas que se me ocurren y que no tienen nada que ver con los fics, recomendaré libros y películas que a mi me han gustado, pondré noticias de mis próximos fics o añadiré información adicional y curiosidades sobre los que ya estoy escribiendo.. etc. Os invito a todos a pasar por ahi y dejar algún comentario, y si alguien más tiene un blog o quiere hacerse uno que me lo diga porfa. :)

Un beso enorme y muchisimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas que es lo que me anima a continuar con la historia.


	7. As de corazones

**_Disclaimer:_** No soy Stephenie Meyer por lo que ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen.

**_Agradecimientos:_** A Bárbara, o lo que es lo mismo bars-9, por su paciencia y sus consejos. Gracias por aceptar ser mi beta.

**_Resumen:_** AU. ExB. Había conseguido ignorarle todas las veces que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos. Pero el destino es caprichoso e hizo que nos tocase juntos en la misma clase, provocando que miles de sentimientos salieran a flote, y me enamorase perdidamente de él...

****

Capítulo Siete.

As de corazones

_Después de todo, era solo un sentimiento ¿no? Era solo el estúpido amor que se abrió paso sin consultar a nadie para después arrasar con todo. Solo un sentimiento tonto, pero difícil de ignorar._

¿Sabéis una cosa? Que Alice y Jasper supiesen la verdad no estaba tan mal, en el fondo sabía que serían un buen punto de apoyo si pasaba algo malo, y que compartirían mi alegría si sucedía algo bueno. Visto de esa forma, debería haber puesto las cartas sobre la mesa antes. Bueno, no había puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa, lo reconozco. Me había guardado el As de corazones para mí solita. Mis amigos solo estaban al corriente de la amistad que de repente nos había unido a Edward y a mí, si es que se le puede llamar así; pero no podía hacer otra cosa, que alguien me explique cómo se le dice a tus dos mejores amigos: 'Me gusta… o sea no, estoy perdidamente enamorada de alguien a quien conozco de hace una semana - no cuentan todos los años que hemos estado yendo al mismo instituto, colegio o lo que sea. - y de quien antes me provocaba arcadas al verlo pasar por su personalidad creída, orgullosa y egocéntrica.' La verdad es que no quedaba demasiado bien.  
Acabé de hacerme la mochila y salí de casa dando un portazo. No me despedí de nadie porque no había nadie de quien despedirme, mis padres estaban de viaje, de vez en cuando se tomaban unos días de vacaciones y me dejaban la casa para mí sola. Normalmente esos días Alice organizaba en mi casa una reunión de chicas, lo que significada noches sin dormir, ropa, maquillaje, películas de miedo y muchos cotilleos; pero como aun no había llegado el fin de semana, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana llenaron de pleno mis ojos, cegándome y produciéndome un leve dolor en las pupilas. Suspiré y empecé a andar camino al instituto con paso lento. Iba a cruzar un semáforo cuando unas manos taparon mis ojos y lo vi todo negro. Pegué un salto y estuve a punto de gritar, pero me contuve. Palpé las manos que me cubrían el rostro. Eran suaves y frías al tacto. Me asusté cuando caí en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de a quién pertenecían y de que, a estas horas de la mañana, eran pocas las personas que salían a la calle.

- ¿Quién eres? - conseguí articular cuando mi mente dedujo que había pasado el tiempo en el que alguien normal ya me habría dejado ver.

Sentí una respiración en mi oreja.

- ¿Quién soy? - murmuró una voz dulzona perfectamente reconocible.

Tragué saliva mientras intentaba articular palabra. Poco a poco fue retirando las manos, acariciándome las mejillas, el cuello y los brazos en el proceso, hasta finalizar en mi cintura. Me estremecí en un escalofrío y escuché una risita burlona a mis espaldas.

- Edward ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunté cuando recuperé la voz y mi corazón dejo de latir a cien por hora.

Sin soltarme me di la vuelta, pero en seguida me arrepentí. Sus labios estaban a una peligrosa proximidad de los míos y eso no indicaba nada bueno. Cerré los ojos.

- Parece que no quieres que esté aquí.

Su aliento cálido impactó contra mi cara y sentí que me fallaban las piernas. Sin ser consciente me agarré a su camisa y el volvió a reírse disimuladamente.

- Bueno, esto lo cambia todo. - murmuró señalando con la cabeza mi agarre.

Fruncí el ceño y me solté intentando separarme, pero él tenía demasiada fuerza y me lo impidió. Al final desistí y me quedé muy quieta, si me movía demasiado acortaba la proximidad entre su boca y lamía y eso hacía sus labios más irresistibles todavía.

Respiré, más valía cortar la situación cuanto antes, porque mi nivel de autocontrol estaba bajando considerablemente.

- ¿Querías algo? - cuestioné de la forma más educada posible e intentando que no se notara la curiosidad en mi voz.

- Nada. - me miró fijamente con la duda reflejada en sus facciones. - Bueno, sí. Quería verte. - soltó precipitadamente, y se separó de mi como si hubiese dicho algo malo y peligroso.

Intenté ignorar ese gesto y la tristeza que me embargó al ver que se alejaba tres pasos de mí.

- Ya, pero podías verme en el instituto. De hecho, iba para allí. - miré el reloj y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. - ¡Genial, ahora llego tarde! Bueno, más bien llegamos tarde. - bufé desesperada.

Empecé a andar en dirección al instituto demasiado rápido para mis torpes pies, así que me hice un lío con mis piernas y me tropecé, pero para variar Edward me sujetó a tiempo del brazo, por lo que no toqué el suelo. Ya pasaba de darle las gracias, que él viniese a rescatarme de mis caídas era algo tan cotidiano como las mismas.

- Es que quería verte a solas, en el instituto hay demasiada gente - susurró.

Yo me paré y me giré; él me miró con sorpresa, quizá pensaba que no le había escuchado, o tal vez esperaba que hiciese oídos sordos al comentario. Pero mi querido cerebro no estaba preparado para escuchar aquello así que abrí y cerré la boca varias veces sin saber que decir.

Podían haber pasado dos cosas:

1- Edward podría estar intentando engatusarme. Al fin y al cabo, yo ya había llegado a la conclusión de que me había convertido en su próxima víctima.

2- ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que realmente me quisiese ver a solas sin que eso entrase en su estúpido juego?

Definitivamente, la segunda posibilidad encajaba más en mis sueños que en la realidad, lo que ponía a la primera en el lugar número uno. Entonces, ¿debía seguirle el juego y dejarme engatusar? ¿O era preferible hacer oídos sordos a lo que acababa de decir? Antes de haberlo, recapacitado mis labios se abrieron.

- ¿Por qué querías verme a solas? - me lamenté en silencio. ¿Es que no era capaz de contenerme unos segundos?

Él volvió a acercarse a mí, pero esta vez no me tocó y guardó las distancias.

- ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? - me miró a los ojos y yo asentí hipnotizada. Con cuidado se acercó a mí y yo, por puro instinto, cerré los ojos. Sentí su respiración contra la mía y me di cuenta de quehabía dejado nuestras bocas a un escaso centímetro. - ¿Te acuerdas de la propuesta del otro día? - Sus labios rozaron los míos al hablar. Era incapaz de sonsacar algún pensamiento coherente de mi cabeza, así que solté una especie de gemido, pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba diciendo. - Bella, ¿te acuerdas? - y otra vez sus labios rozaron los míos fugazmente.  
Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y que me fallaban las piernas. Intenté repetirme una y otra vez que nada de esto estaba pasando, que no debía avanzar más en esta tontería, que tenía que alejarme de Edward Cullen si no quería acabar perdida… pero todo fue en vano. En un arrebato loco de mis hormonas lancé mis manos a su pelo, obligándole a acercarse a mí y a juntar su boca con la mía.

Al principio noté como sus hombros se tensaban de la sorpresa, después me agarró más fuerte de la cintura y sentí como nuestras lenguas bailaban a un mismo ritmo. Nos separamos por falta de aire, él tenía una sonrisa diferente a las que yo ya conocía. No era arrogante, ni orgullosa, no tenía el rastro de la burla, sino que parecía sincera, tenía algo extraño. Sin querer, busqué sus ojos y le escuché suspirar.

- Quiero enseñarte una cosa… ¿vendrías conmigo?

La verdad es que ni me lo pensé. Sé que no está bien, pero no me acordé del instituto, ni de que mis amigos se preocuparían. No me planteé las consecuencias. Ni si quiera pensé qué era lo que Edward quería enseñarme… en ese momento solo me importaba estar con él, aunque pareciese una locura.

Edward me tendió la mano y yo la agarré mientras me dejaba arrastrar hacia su coche. No dije nada en todo el trayecto y él tampoco, ya que nos envolvía un silencio cómodo y cálido. Estaba tan a gusto que ni si quiera me di cuenta de la velocidad que había tomado el coche y, al cabo de un buen rato, ya estábamos con los pies en el suelo.

- ¿Dónde vamos, Edward? - me atreví a preguntar.

Él solo me miró con una mueca enigmática y misteriosa.

- Ya lo verás.

Suspiré y dejé que él me guiase tirándome del brazo. Estábamos en una calle solitaria por las horas de la mañana y atravesamos la verja de lo que parecía ser un parque que yo no conocía. Nos paramos en la entrada y Edward sacó algo de su bolsillo. Yo le miré fijamente, comprendiendo lo que pensaba hacer. Di un paso hacia atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No, Edward. - murmuré adivinando sus intenciones.

Él bufó cuando yo me alejé todavía más.

- Vamos, Bells. ¿No confías en mí? ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a hacer daño?

Abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si piensas que te voy a hacer daño…

- No - le interrumpí. - ¿Cómo me has llamado?

El mundo pareció detenerse cuando vi sus mejillas ruborizadas. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, mientras él se pasaba nervioso la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo más aun.

- Eh… Yo, yo no…

Me reí sin quererlo, y mi risa sonó fácil, feliz, natural. ¿De verdad acababa de poner nervioso a Edward Cullen?

- Me has llamado Bells. - afirmé intentando ocultar la sonrisa.

Escuché su respiración profunda y me miró a los ojos, yo le mantuve la mirada hasta que él la apartó. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

- Ya, es que yo… Bells es bonito. - dijo tocándose las manos. - ¡No quiero decir que Bella no sea bonito! - aclaró precipitadamente, yo me mordí el labio e intenté toser para disimular las carcajadas. - Es que Bells me gusta.

- ¿Bella no?

- Sí.

- Pero Bells es algo… - me quedé con la palabra en la boca y entrecerré los ojos, comprendiendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, Edward dio un paso hacia mí, acortando la distancia.

- Cariñoso. - completó.

Yo asentí mientras sentía que me fallaban las piernas.

Bells.

Bells.

Es el mote que utilizaba mi padre y que a mí no me gustaba nada, pero salido de los labios de Edward parecía algo precioso y elegante, delicado y bonito.

- ¿No te gusta que te llame así? - preguntó aun un poco nervioso. - Si quieres sigo llamándote Bella.

- No. - negué con la cabeza y sonreí ampliamente, él me devolvió la sonrisa. - Bells está bien.

Lo vi asentir y se volvió a acercar a mí, agitando el pañuelo rojo delante de mi rostro.

- Entonces, Bells, ¿me permites que te vende los ojos?

Yo le miré dudando. No era que no confiase en Edward, de hecho no lo veía capaz de hacerme nada malo, pero aun así más valía prevenir que curar.

- Es que yo… no sé.

Él me miró con un brillo de desesperanza y decepción reflejado en sus ojos verdes.

- Está bien, si no confías en mi lo entiendo. - suspiró y se guardó el pañuelo.- Todo sería más bonito con los ojos vendados, de lo contrario no tiene gracia. Pero bueno, te puedo llevar igual. ¿Vamos?

Me tendió la mano, otra vez, pero entendí que no quería que se la cogiese, sino que era un simple gesto para indicarme que le siguiese.

- Espera, Edward. - lo retuve por el brazo y se giró hacia mí. Una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, la voz de la razón, me dijo que mantuviese la boca callada, pero no le hice ningún caso. - Véndame los ojos. Confío en ti.

- ¿Seguro?

Asentí si dudarlo y di un paso hacia él.

- No deberías. - susurró mientras en su boca se pintaba esa media sonrisa que me dejaba sin respiración.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque en cuanto pueda te voy a hacer daño sin poder evitarlo. ¿Sabes? A las personas que más quiero son a las que más machaco, hasta que se alejan de mí y solo entonces me arrepiento, cuando ya es demasiado tarde y no puedo hacer nada.

Solté un suspiro. Realmente sabía eso. Era Edward Cullen, ¿no? Y el dolor formaba parte del trato, porque yo sabía que en cuanto consiguiese lo que quería se marcharía dejándome tirada, y aun así yo no era capaz de echar a correr para no sufrir. Prefería aguantar, aunque después llegase la tormenta.

- Deberías alejarte de mí - completó decidido.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Yo busqué sus ojos y vi la verdad en ellos. No lo quería, por lo menos de momento. Y yo me quedaría hasta que su mirada me dijese lo contrario. Así que no le di tiempo a contestar y me envolví en sus brazos. Me había perdido la parte en la que habíamos cogido esas confianzas, pero ya me daba igual todo. Él correspondió a mi abrazo y entonces supe que había algo que le preocupaba, algo oculto detrás de sus palabras.

- Yo sé que no me vas a hacer daño. - le dije al oído mientras le abrazaba más fuerte, intentando consolarle.

- Eso espero. - contestó. - No soportaría verte sufrir.

Se apartó de mí lo suficiente como para poder mirarme la cara. Acarició mis mejillas y sonrió, con una sonrisa de esas que no llegan a los ojos. Se acercó a mí y me dio un corto beso en los labios, yo no me resistí y me quedé muy quieta.

- ¿En qué momento me has robado el corazón, Bells? - preguntó. No parecía querer contestación, así que me limité a mirarle. - Siento cosas tan raras…

Puse un dedo en sus labios. Si empezábamos así, acabaría por creerme todo lo que me decía y entonces la caída sería más dolorosa.

- Calla. - murmuré. - Véndame los ojos y calla.

Me dio un beso en la frente y yo cerré los ojos, sonriendo. Se puso detrás de mí con el pañuelo en las manos y me tapó los ojos. Respiré su olor y agarré su mano. Poco a poco fuimos avanzando por el suelo lleno de piedras que debía esquivar. Después de diez intentos de caída, Edward decidió que así no llegaríamos nunca - si ya me caía viendo por donde iba, imaginaos si no veía nada. -, y me subió a caballito con delicadeza. Yo me agarré a su cuello con fuerza e intenté no pensar que con cada paso mi mejilla rozaba la suya con delicadeza, y que su respiración cálida chocaba en mis manos, haciéndome cosquillas.

No se cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando y yo recostada en su espalda, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle que me dejase en el suelo, llegamos. Me destapó los ojos con cuidado, y el pañuelo cayó al suelo mientras yo abría los ojos por la sorpresa. Nos encontrábamos en un recinto cerrado, pero las vallas se hallaban ocultas tras enredaderas verdes. En medio había una fuente, rodeada de cuatro bancos en los que ya no había nadie, y en el techo, unas redes que sujetaban rosales colgantes. En el aire se respiraba el enigma y el amor, la dulzura y el cariño. Era un lugar perfecto.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó.

Yo contuve la respiración y me giré hacia él.

- Es perfecto. - contesté. - ¿Cómo sabías que esto existe?

Su risa musical se mezcló en el aire.

- Es mi sitio preferido para pensar. Creo que nadie, excepto mi familia, sabe de su existencia. - le miré confusa, me estaba tomando el pelo.

- Sí claro, esto es de todos.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras se sacaba del bolsillo una llave enorme, de estas antiguas que sirven para abrir portones.

- Este jardín pertenece a un palacete que está abandonado. La mansión es propiedad de mi familia, pero ya sabes, por problemas de herencia y del ayuntamiento la casa está deshabitada. A mi padre y a Esme, mi madre, les encantaba venir aquí de jóvenes, cuando mi abuela lejana aun vivía y el 'palacio' aun estaba más o menos en pie. Cuando mi abuela murió le dejó la llave a mi madre y le pidió que cuidara del jardín. Las dos le tenían mucha estima, ya que mis padres pasaban aquí su tiempo libre y mis abuelos organizaron en estos jardines su boda y el convite. - su dio cuenta de mi cara de sorpresa y mis ojos desorbitados y volvió a reírse. ¿Este chico podía tener algo más? - Se supone que no podemos estar aquí, ya que el ayuntamiento lo considera peligroso por el estado de la casa, pero no saben que tenemos la llave, ni que mi madre paga una barbaridad a los jardineros para que lo cuiden y lo mantengan en perfecto estado y, además, mantengan la boca cerrada.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando el pequeño jardín. Yo podía entender perfectamente a su madre y a su abuela, era un sitio de ensueño.

- ¿Guardarás el secreto? - me preguntó Edward mientras me invitaba a sentarme en uno de los bancos, a su lado.

- Pues claro. - solté sin pensar. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que supuestamente lo que estábamos haciendo era ilegal. - Es perfecto.

- Tú eres perfecta.

Le miré y vi que me estaba mirando. En sus fracciones se dibujaba una expresión dulce, algo que nunca había visto en él. Se acercó a mí, y su aliento se mezcló con él mío.

- ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo, Bells? - preguntó en un susurro.

Después me besó como nunca lo había hecho, y sentí algo que no había notado hasta entonces. ¿Sería posible que Edward estuviese sintiendo lo mismo que yo?

* * *

Nuevo capítulo un poco tardío. Pero espero que esta larga sesión de Edward-Bella lo haya recompensado aunque sea un poquito. ¿Cuál es mi excusa esta vez? Supongo que la de siempre, deberes, exámenes, un amigo con cáncer, un enfado con otro amigo bastante serio, un tiempo frio y lluvioso que me ponen de mal humor.. Todas esas cosas.

Espero que os haya gustado y creo que ese último beso merece un bonito review.


End file.
